


Look where you least expect to find it 3

by TiffanyF



Series: Look where you least expect to find love [4]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio and Mac have talked are are going to be living together at the end of the year. But first they have to solve some problems in their cities. I don't own anything you know and am only playing around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Mac!” Stella called jogging to catch up with her boss. “You’re not going to believe this but you have to go to Miami.”

“I was just in Miami, Stella,” Mac said. “Not that I’m complaining about going back so soon but what happened?”

“Henry Darius has escaped,” Stella reported. “They’re searching for him now but the official call came in for help about five minutes ago.”

“Horatio?”

“No, Detective Frank Tripp; he said Horatio was out on the scene,” Stella said. “Four people were killed when the plane went down and Horatio is upset.”

Mac snorted. “That must be the understatement of the decade,” he said. “H told the police chief that it was a bad idea to even consider flying Darius back to Miami but no one would listen to him. I only hope we can find him before he kills again.”

“Do you think you can stop him, Mac?”

“I don’t know, Stella; I don’t know.”  
********************

Horatio turned at the ding from the elevator and tried not to smile as his lover and partner, Mac Taylor walked out. “Mac,” he said, holding out a hand, longing for any contact he could make.

“Lieutenant Caine,” Mac replied. Up close he could see how dilated his lover’s eyes had become and remembered their last night together. “What do you know so far?”

“He’s after Alexa Endicott.”

“Do you know where she is?” Mac asked.

“Yes, but Mac, so does he.”  
********************

Unnoticed and off to one side Ryan watched the pair leave. Now that was odd, he thought, the two men had matching rings. Or at least matching as far as he could tell and yet they had been so formal with each other. Something wasn’t right and Ryan was determined to figure out what it was.  
********************

“So now we go back to New York,” Mac sighed, stretching out on Horatio’s sofa. “How long will it take you to pack?”

“Not long at all,” Horatio said. “Why is he doing this, Mac? What’s so important about this young girl and how can he make things right by taking her?”

“I don’t know, H,” Mac said. “I called Stella and Don; they’re both on the alert and working to see if they can track him down but I guarantee you that if Henry Darius doesn’t want to be found then he won’t be.”

Horatio groaned. “Do you ever feel like slapping your boss?” he asked. “Come with me to the bedroom so we can talk while I pack. I told him that this was an obvious play to get out of prison and it was dangerous. He wouldn’t listen to me.”

“What I can’t figure out is why there was another prisoner on the plane with Darius,” Mac said. “Cruel and unusual punishment be damned I would have chained Darius to the chair hands, feet, waist and neck and then gagged him. He should have been the only passenger on that plane and it never would have gone down like this.”

“Do you still have that blue t-shirt of mine, Mac?” Horatio asked digging through a drawer.

“I think so,” Mac replied. “If not we can always get you a new one and wash it a few times.”

“I suppose just sending Darius to the chair would be too easy,” Horatio said. “As much as I wanted to find answers for this family it should never have been at the expense of so many lives.”

Mac, recognizing the symptoms stood and moved over to his lover, pulling the taller man into his arms. “We do what we can to protect our families, our friends and loved ones,” he said. “And then we go the extra step to protect the innocent, the victims and their families. We can only stretch ourselves so much before we break, Horatio.”

“We’re going to stop him, Mac,” Horatio said. “I don’t care if we have to shoot the bastard; we’re going to stop him.” He lifted his head and pressed his lips to Mac’s in a gentle kiss. 

“I love you, Horatio,” Mac said. “You and your big heart that wants to embrace everyone as family no matter how much it hurts you personally.”

“Thanks for understanding, Mac,” Horatio sighed. “I love you too.”  
********************

“Hey Calleigh,” Ryan said, shutting the door behind him. “Who was that with Horatio?”

“Oh that’s Detective Mac Taylor from New York,” Calleigh replied. “I thought you’d met him when he came down to do research with Horatio.”

“I thought he looked familiar but I couldn’t place him,” Ryan said. “How long have they been working together?”

Calleigh thought for a moment. “At least two years if not more,” she said. “Time has a way of slipping away these days and I’m honestly not sure how long it’s been. But I know you saw their paper.”

“Yeah I did, it was well done,” Ryan said. He wasn’t sure how to phrase his next question and didn’t want to make Calleigh mad. “I was in the hall when Detective Taylor arrived and I noticed a couple of odd things.”

“Really?” Calleigh asked, her tone going slightly cold as if indicating she didn’t want to continue the conversation. “Well I know Mac was in town last week, maybe they were just surprised to be able to see each other again so soon. And they both want to catch this monster before he kills again.”

“No, it wasn’t that,” Ryan said. “It was their rings.”

“Their wedding rings?” Calleigh asked. “You’ve seen pictures of Horatio’s wife and I know Mac’s is a blond who works with shelter kids.”

“Look, Calleigh, it’s not that I’m trying to imply or suggest anything improper,” Ryan sighed. “I was just wondering if I was seeing things.”

“Well I have to say that you are,” she said. “Don’t worry about it, Ryan; everyone looks too deeply into a situation at one time or another. I’d just let it go before Horatio comes home.”

And she spared a thought to think how like Speed’s words her own were when talking to another colleague. Now she understood how he had felt when trying to protect his father.  
********************

Horatio waited until the team had gone down to join Stella before he slipped in to join Mac. “I’m going to hunt down Rosie,” he whispered. “Call if you need me for anything.”

“You were right, H,” Mac said. He took off his gloves and wrapped his arms around his lover. “You were right.”

“A bullet to the head is probably the most merciful thing we can do at this point,” Horatio sighed, kissing the top of Mac’s head. “We need to bring him in alive, Mac. I was thinking about it and the families need the closure a court trial can bring. Then we leave Darius in Florida and let the system there work its magic.”

Mac shifted and looked into his lover’s sad blue eyes. “And then two more will take his place,” he sighed. “What is this world coming to, H?”

“A place that we have to keep safe for the children,” Horatio said. He kissed Mac, pulling him in close.

“Ahem.”

“Detective Flack,” Horatio said. He kissed Mac gently. “Take care of my strong-willed partner here, will you? I have another case I need to look in on.”

“Not like you, Mac,” Don said when they were alone.

“I’m tired, Don,” Mac sighed. “Just so tired of all the senseless death.”

“Ain’t we all? But you let it start eating on you then you’re gonna burn out.”

“I might already be close, Don; I might be close.”


	2. Chapter 2

*You rot in hell you son of a bitch* 

The words echoed in Mac’s head as he made his way back to his office to start in on the seemingly endless paperwork the case would entail. He was sad that his lover had to rush back to Miami but understood the reasoning; the young boy had waited a year to find his mother and Horatio wanted to let the child know they had the man that had killed his mother. And he knew that his lover would be coming back to New York the following week as long as their cities stayed relatively quiet.

“Hey Mac, what are you still doing here?”

“Paperwork and reports, Danny; they don’t write themselves,” Mac replied. “Good work on the case today.”

“Eh, we needed to bring that sleezoid back before he could anyone else,” Danny said. “I was gonna head out if you didn’t need me for anything else though.”

“Have a good night, Danny and tell Flack that you do have to work tomorrow.”

“How’d you know I was gonna see Don tonight?” Danny asked.

“You’ve been happier since you came back from Miami,” Mac said. “You deserve to be happy, Danny.”

Danny grinned. “So do you and I think you should leave the paperwork for tomorrow, Mac, and go home for the night.”

“Why, I’ve got a few hours before I can call Horatio and I might as well put them to good use,” Mac sighed.

“Okay don’t listen to me,” Danny grinned. “See you later, Mac.”

Mac shook his head with a smile. He didn’t know what Danny was talking about half the time but it was odd for the younger man to be so insistent about Mac going home right then. He sighed and looked at the folders and papers in front of him on his desk. Danny was right; they would still be there in the morning.  
********************

He didn’t need to flip on a light when he got home. The apartment felt cold and empty and he was getting tired of being alone so much. Mac grinned as he closed the closet and made his way down the hall towards his bedroom; if everything worked out the way they planned he and Horatio wouldn’t be alone much longer. And maybe it was time for a change. Stella would be able to run the lab with Danny to help her and Mac could move on to a new challenge. He just had to decide what it was going to be. Maybe he could write a book.

After placing his cell phone on the bedside table Mac stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He jumped when a warm hand touched his arm and a very familiar smell reached his nose. “Don’t you know how dangerous it is to sneak up one me?”

“I was counting on you turning on a light,” Horatio replied kissing Mac’s bare shoulder. “Is there a reason you felt the need to leave the lights off tonight?”

“It matched my mood,” Mac sighed. He rolled over and wrapped himself around his red headed lover. “Why are you still here?”

“One more night in a New York jail won’t hurt my suspect and I couldn’t leave without telling you good-bye properly now could I?” Horatio asked. “And making sure you’re okay.”

“I’m just tired,” Mac said. “And ready for something new; will you help me start to pack when you’re up next?”

Horatio smiled and moved to kiss Mac gently. “I’d take you home in the morning and keep you there forever if I didn’t think Stella would come looking,” he said. “I’m more than ready for us to be in the same house forever, Mac. This year cannot end fast enough for me.”

“Me too,” Mac said. He shifted his weight enough that he was able to pull his lover onto him. “Will you make love to me tonight, H?”

“Of course,” Horatio purred. He leaned down and took Mac’s lips in a soft kiss, wanting to give his lover as much pleasure as possible, and slowly deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to tease Mac’s lips slowly before slipping into his mouth. He moaned softly when Mac’s legs opened allowing him to settle in closer to his lover and feel his growing erection.

He shifted his weight so he could slip a hand between their bodies and started to stroke Mac’s right nipple softly, knowing full well how sensitive they were and what his touch would do to his lover. 

“Horatio,” Mac moaned arching up into his lover’s knowing touch. “Don’t tease me tonight, please?”

“Are you sure, Mac?” Horatio asked.

“Please, I just need to feel you,” Mac said.

“All right, Mac, all right,” Horatio said. He pushed himself into a kneeling position and carefully slipped Mac’s boxers off before reaching for the lube they kept in the bedside table. Horatio slicked two fingers and carefully slid them into his lover’s body, not knowing how relaxed or prepared the other man was.

Mac groaned and arched off the bed, body pushing into the sensation. He wanted to beg Horatio to take him but knew his lover wouldn’t make the move until he was sure Mac was completely stretched because Horatio was so careful with his lover.

“I wish there was some more light, Mac so I could see how beautiful you are right now,” Horatio murmured. He slowly eased a third finger into Mac. “I love it when you’re stretched out on the bed hot and hard for me.”

“H, quit teasing me,” Mac groaned. He hissed as his lover’s cock entered him.

Horatio heard the quiet hiss and stilled, not wanting to hurt his lover. He was surprised when Mac’s legs came up around his hips and pulled him forward. “Mac,” he moaned.

“Need you,” Mac panted. He pushed back against Horatio hoping to convince his lover to move. “I’m fine, H, move.”

“Give me a minute,” Horatio replied. “Otherwise this is going to be over way to quickly and I don’t want that to happen.” He shuddered as he slowly brought his body back under his control and started thrusting into his lover’s body, hands braced on Mac’s chest where his long fingers could also tease Mac’s nipple.

When he felt that his lover was close Horatio shifted his weight and his angle so he could lean down and claim Mac’s mouth. He sped up and grinned as Mac broke the kiss to bury his face against his neck to muffle his cries. Horatio thrust again and came, rolling so he wouldn’t hurt Mac.

“That’s one more thing I love about Miami,” Mac panted.

“What’s that?”

“We don’t have to be so quiet,” Mac replied kissing Horatio.


	3. Chapter 3

Horatio stood on the pier and stared at the ocean. He wasn’t sure when things went south but they had and now IAB was back and poking around his lab and team. He couldn’t fault Eric for his actions; family was more important than anything but the younger man should have come to him and they could have worked something out. And then Horatio did what he what he always did when he needed to quiet his mind; he went to the ocean and watched the waves.

“Lieutenant Caine.”

“Hello Marisol,” Horatio said, slipping off his sunglasses. “How are you feeling?”

“Well enough, thank you,” she replied. “I wanted to thank you for everything you did for Eric and me. Eric’s job means so much to him I don’t know what he’d do if he couldn’t be a CSI.”

“Eric is a member of my team and I watch over my team as if they were my family,” Horatio said softly. “But this ends here, Marisol. I won’t be able to stop Stetler again.”

“I know and I swear this is the last time you’ll have to step in for us,” she said. “Lieutenant, can I make you dinner to say thank you?”

“Um, I don’t think that’s a good idea, Marisol,” Horatio said.

She moved in a little closer and put her hand on his arm. “It’s just that I heard from someone at the lab that your wife is living out of state and thought you’d like a nice home-cooked meal.”

Horatio looked at her and was about to reply when his eyes shifted over her shoulder and she was amazed at the sudden smile that lit up his face. “Thank you, Marisol, but I have other plans for the evening,” he said. “This is my research partner, Detective Mac Taylor. Mac, this is Eric’s sister, Marisol Delko.”

“Miss Delko it’s an honor to meet you,” Mac said. “Horatio, are you ready?”

“Lead the way, Mac,” Horatio replied. He put his sunglasses on. “Have a good night, Marisol.”  
********************

The restaurant was a favorite for the detectives as it was out of the way and on the water. “Is there a reason she was hitting on you, H?” Mac asked. “Beyond the obvious ones I mean?”

“I helped her and Eric today,” Horatio replied. “I’m going to have to spend more time at the lab than I have been. My team is in trouble and they need me.”

“Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help,” Mac said. “My team is working smoothly right now and I might be able to sneak away more often.”

“I appreciate it, Mac,” Horatio said. “How are Danny and Don doing?”

Mac grinned. “I don’t think Don’s managed to get Danny in bed,” he said. “He promised to move at Danny’s pace but every time I see either of them they’re both smiling. I think they’ll be fine.”

“That’s good, Mac,” Horatio smiled. “I’ll have to bring them a present next time I’m up in the city.”

Mac almost choked on his wine. “You’re evil,” he gasped trying not to laugh. “And I absolutely love it.”

“How do you know what I’m talking about?” Horatio asked. He was trying for innocent and failing miserably as his eyes were twinkling.

“Because I know you and I know how your mind works Horatio Caine,” Mac said. He lowered his voice to a whisper. “And I love you because of it.”  
********************

Horatio moaned as he was slammed against his front hallway wall and his mouth plundered. “I wanted to do this when I saw her touching you,” Mac growled ripping off Horatio’s shirt. “I wanted to show her that you’re mine.”

“God, Mac,” Horatio moaned, his head falling back. His lover immediately latched onto his neck, marking him. “I would never cheat on you.”

“I know that,” Mac whispered as he helped gravity get Horatio’s pants and boxers to the floor. “That’s the last thing on my mind but I’m still going to remind you who you belong to.” He dropped to his knees and started sucking fiercely on the head of Horatio’s erection. He slopped his hand around behind his lover and slid a finger in to press on Horatio’s prostate; swallowing as Horatio came with a cry.

Moving faster than Horatio thought was possible Mac shed his clothes before flipping him around to lean against the wall. He slicked two fingers and slid them back in to start preparing Horatio. “What did you do on your lunch hour, H?” Mac whispered. “You’re loose.”

“Back porch. Christmas present. Needed to relax,” Horatio panted. “Take me please.”

“Don’t want you hurt, Horatio,” Mac purred. “Just want to own you.” He removed his fingers and lined up his lubed cock, pressing home in one thrust.

“I’m yours, Mac,” Horatio moaned. “Yours forever.”


	4. Chapter 4

Mac awoke to the sun shining into the bedroom and quickly realized he was alone. Grumbling about lovers who left for work without a kiss he got up, showered and made his way to the kitchen.

“Good morning, Mac,” Horatio said from the stove.

“I thought you’d left already,” Mac replied. 

“My team can manage without me for an hour or so,” Horatio said. “I’m sorry I have to work while you’re here, Mac, but I just can’t leave them alone right now. Ryan and Eric are constantly bickering and I don’t think Calleigh has the proper temperament to deal with them.”

Smiling, Mac wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist. “I could come along and show them how the marines run things,” he said. “And then they’d behave long enough for us to have a couple of days alone.”

“If you want to,” Horatio said. “Or you could work on clearing out the back bedroom for your office. I went through and took out what I want to keep, the rest of the things just need to be removed.”

“Hmmm, physical labor alone or a day with you at the lab terrorizing your team,” Mac said. “I think that I’ll come along with you and take notes. Who knows, maybe we can actually get another paper written.”

“And maybe we can have some play time at lunch,” Horatio purred. He turned and claimed Mac’s lips with his own. “I know this great store room.”  
********************

“Mac,” Calleigh exclaimed with a smile, “what are you doing here today?”

“Horatio has to work and I offered to tag along,” Mac replied. “How have you been, Calleigh?”

“Oh you know, the same as always,” she said. “Just trying to keep things around here as quiet as I can while keeping our solve rate up.”

“So you’re worried about Ryan and Eric too?”

“Ryan came in not long after Tim died and I think Eric’s always seen that as a betrayal of some kind,” Calleigh said. “Not to mention their different personalities and working styles. Then I think there’s just the fact that they’re opposite personalities and that comes into play.”

“Horatio’s noticed,” Mac said. “I think I’m going to be tagging along with Eric and Ryan today.”

She started laughing. “Don’t be too hard on them, Mac; they’re both good guys,” Calleigh said. “Just stubborn as hell.”

“So am I, Calleigh, so am I.”  
********************

After Speed’s death Eric had done some serious thinking about what he believed and what his parents had taught him. He’d been shocked to see his much admired boss kissing another man and hadn’t reacted well and Eric was ashamed it had taken such a traumatic event as losing his best friend to get him to open his eyes and see what everyone had been trying to tell him. Horatio and Mac belonged together and there was nothing that would keep them apart. It had still taken time for him to be at ease around the men but now he was glad he’d made the effort because Horatio had asked him to take Mac along to the crime scene.

The house was on the beach, the back deck door had been broken and the owner killed. It was up to Eric and Ryan to try and figure out who the killer was and get them stored safely away in jail.

“What do you think broke that window?” Eric asked as he was taking pictures.

“I dunno, baseball bat,” Ryan replied barely glancing over. “Break like that the owner had to know someone was coming in; is there any record of a 911 call?”

“Tripp didn’t say,” Eric said. “He’s still questioning the witness who found the body. This looks a little too neat for a smash and grab.”

“So you think murder was the objective and not burglary,” Ryan said. He looked into the living room. “Sorry to spoil that theory but the electronics are gone.”

“The killer could have taken them to make it look like a robbery gone wrong,” Eric said. He put his camera down on the floor next to him and started the painstaking process of picking up the glass from the door. He looked at one of the larger pieces. “Especially since the door was broken from the inside.”

Ryan rejoined him. “But all the glass is on the inside,” he said.

“Maybe not, take your flashlight and check the deck,” Eric said. “It’s possible that the killer moved it back in here.”

“Why don’t you check it and I’ll go find Alexx?”

“Because I asked you to,” Eric said. “I need to make sure we get as much of this back to the lab as possible; there might be a fingerprint on it.”

“You know, just because I’m newer at the lab than you are doesn’t mean you get to order me around,” Ryan said.

“Actually yes it does,” Eric said. “It’s why Speed got to order me around and Calleigh got both of us. It’s just the way of the world, Wolfe, so get used to it.”

Mac, who had been watching from behind the breakfast bar, sighed. And it had been going so well too. He was reminded of Danny and Lindsay and bit his lip to try not to laugh; he didn’t think either man would take well to being compared to a woman. “That’s enough,” he snapped in his best boss/marine tone. “You are here to learn how a man lost his life not bicker like kindergarteners. Mr. Wolfe, check the back deck for glass fragments, it will take one minute of your seemingly precious time. Delko, you missed two pieces under the table and I think one of them might have a print on it.”

“Gotcha, thanks Mac,” Eric said. “And here I thought our perp was smart enough to wear gloves.”

“If he was smart, Eric, he wouldn’t have killed in the first place,” Mac said. 

“Too true.”  
********************

“And how did the crime scene go?” Horatio asked as Mac shut the office door behind him. 

“They reminded me of Danny when he and Lindsay first got together,” Mac replied. He slumped down in the chair. “If I didn’t know better I’d say those two have the hots for each other and are either too blind or too scared to admit it.”

Horatio looked up. “Eric and Ryan?” he asked. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Mac sighed. “It wouldn’t last even if something did happen and then you’d have even more problems than you do now.”

“They seem to do okay until Eric asks or tells Ryan to do something or Ryan is crazy enough to question something Speed did,” Horatio said. “And that’s where most of the arguments stem from. Then add in that Eric has a temper to rival Danny’s and you’ve got a ticking bomb.”

“And you don’t know how or when it’s going to explode.” Mac considered his lover carefully. “Well, maybe you do but then again you are a bomb expert.”

“Want me to make you explode?” Horatio purred.

“Repeatedly,” Mac said trying not to blush. “And as soon as possible.”

The red head threw his pen on the desk and stood up. “I think an early lunch is in order,” he said. “I’ll tell Calleigh and then we can go make use of my back deck for a couple of hours.”  
********************

“I didn’t want to mention this in the lab but young Mr. Wolfe seems interested in our rings,” Mac said. “As in he kept staring at mine the whole time we were at the crime scene together.”

“If he figures it out he figures it out,” Horatio said. “As we’ve said, Mac, there are other cities and other houses we can make into homes.”

Mac smiled and leaned over to kiss Horatio’s cheek softly. “I know; I just wanted you to be aware of it.”

“It’ll give them something to gossip about,” Horatio said. “Although I believe Calleigh can keep them in line and Eric won’t say a word.”

“And we can have fun lying to them too,” Mac said.

“And that, Mac, will be the best part,” Horatio smiled. “It’ll keep their skills in interrogation sharp.”


	5. Chapter 5

When Horatio got home after an afternoon at the lab where his lover had decided to stay home and work on clearing out some stuff from his new office, he could feel a headache behind his eyes and a sense of slowly growing dread that he was lost. His team, or at least the two male members, was slowly self-destructing around him and for once in his life Horatio had no clue how to fix it. He secured his gun, badge and sun glasses in the small table by the door and picked up the stack of mail. Under two envelopes he found a note in his lover’s handwriting.

~~I know you’re tired and want to fall into bed and forget the world right now but trust me and come out into the back~~

His innate curiosity led him to put the mail down, double check that the front door was locked and toe off his shoes before making his way through his dark house and out into the back yard.

“I was under the impression you couldn’t get a tan at night,” Horatio said as he stared down at his naked lover. Mac’s skin was glowing in the soft light.

“I’m trying for a moon tan,” Mac replied. “I love to lie out here and see the stars.”

Horatio could feel the pressure in his head easing as he slipped out of his suit and joined Mac on the lounge chair. “Mac, how would you feel if I kidnapped you the next time I was in New York and brought you back here for good?”

“Let me tell Stella, Danny and Don I’m leaving, take them out to dinner and then I’m all yours.” He cupped a hand behind Horatio’s head and leaned in to kiss him. “For. The. Rest. Of. Our. Lives,” he whispered in-between soft kisses.”  
********************

Ryan followed his boss as he left the lab. He’d been trying to catch Horatio alone all day to talk with him and try to explain his side of the story but every time it looked like he’d have a chance someone else managed to catch Horatio and Ryan was about to give up when he saw his boss leave the lab and drive away in the hummer. Not really thinking about the consequences he hurried to his car and followed.

Now he was parked outside what had to be Horatio’s home weighing his options. He could just drive away and while that seemed like the best idea Ryan didn’t want to start another shift with all of this hanging over him. He knew it was unfair but it seemed like Horatio favored Eric and Calleigh over him and there were times he just wanted answers.

It struck him as odd that no lights came on in the house after Horatio went in a Ryan wondered if his boss had simply gone to be, making his way through the house by memory. With a small sigh Ryan pocketed his keys and made his way slowly up the walk to the front door. There was no response to his knocks and Ryan had made up his mind that his boss really had gone to bed when he heard what sounded like a muffled moan from the back of the house.

A brief exploration showed a small path that led around the side of the house only to end at a locked gate in a tall privacy fence. Ryan spared a second to wonder why his boss had such a secure back yard when he heard the moan again and this time he recognized Horatio’s voice. Wanting to make sure his boss wasn’t hurt or in trouble Ryan looked around quickly and discovered a small step-stool that Horatio most likely used to trim the taller hedges he had. Ryan carefully moved it into place and climbed up so he could see over the fence.  
********************

When Mac had started whispering and kissing him, Horatio took the opportunity to grab and roll them so his lover’s weight was on him, pressing him back into the soft cushion of the lounge chair. He shifted his legs open so Mac could settle between them and both men moaned as their groins came into contact.

“Need you, Mac,” Horatio whispered. “Please.”

Not breaking contact Mac reached under the chair for the lube he’d brought out with him. “Let me get you ready,” he whispered as he kissed down Horatio’s body. “I know you’re probably still open from lunch but I don’t want to hurt you.” He quickly slicked two of his fingers and moved around to slick Horatio.

“I’m ready, Mac, please,” Horatio said. He grabbed for the tube and coated his lover’s erection quickly. “Like this and now.”

Mac grinned and pressed home, Horatio moaning as his lover filled him. The red head wrapped his long legs around Mac’s hips and pulled his lover down for a kiss. Mac started to thrust slowly, not wanting to strain Horatio unnecessarily and enjoying the feel of his lover’s body around him.  
********************

To Ryan watching over the fence there as no mistaking the red hair of his boss; he thought that everyone in Miami had to know about the red-haired lieutenant. The other body, the other *man* confused him a little and it took a few moments for him to work out what he thought he was seeing. When Horatio’s back arched and he cried out it hit Ryan that it wasn’t what he’d thought at all and his boss was having sex with another man. He almost fell off the stool in shock as the implications, clues and matching rings came together to form a finally clear picture in his mind. Now he had to decide what to do about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny slammed into his apartment and flopped down on his sofa. He’d had a shit shift and he didn’t have anyone to talk to about it. That young girl didn’t deserve to die like she did and to see how unconcerned her parents were made Danny want to hit something. He’d gone to the gym after work and tried to get rid of some of the angry energy that was running through his body but nothing was doing any good. Deep down he knew what he needed but he still didn’t have the courage to ask for it and he didn’t want to call Mac who was still down in Miami.

With a sigh Danny picked up his phone and jumped as it rang. Laughing at himself he checked the caller ID and quickly clicked it on. “Messer.”

“I saw you leave, is everything okay?” Don Flack asked.

“No and it won’t be for a while,” Danny replied. “Talk to me, Donnie. I need to forget everything that happened in the past two days.”

“I can make you forget your name, Danny boy,” Don said. “How would you like a little taste of what I have planned for us this weekend?”

“Bring it on,” Danny said. He had an idea what his lover was talking about and knew that Mac and Horatio indulged in phone sex on a regular basis. Danny just never really thought about it applying to him.

“I hope you’re some place comfortable,” Don said. “Okay, let me see; I’m going to take us to my place, fix you a nice supper and then we’re gonna relax on the couch and watch a game. But I can’t keep my eyes on the TV, my focus is on you. How the light from the television is playing over your face and I’m jealous. I want to be able to touch you, caress your skin and feel you moving with me.”

Danny moaned softly. He didn’t think his tough lover would have such a romantic soul and was surprised at the soft words he was hearing. “Donnie, I don’t want to be alone,” he admitted.

“You’re not, Danny,” Don said. “Do you want me to come over?”

“Please,” Danny whispered. “I need more.”  
********************

Flack was surprised when Danny asked him to come over. Their relationship had started as, not a fluke, but definitely strange circumstances and they were moving at Danny’s pace. Don didn’t mind going slow but there were times he wanted to just shove Danny up against the nearest flat surface and show the older man what he was missing. But Don felt this was special and he didn’t want to scare Danny and ruin everything.

He also felt like there was something shifting in their relationship and he wasn’t sure how to deal with it. Don hadn’t been in love before, not the all-encompassing head-over-heals forever that Mac and Horatio felt for each other, but he wanted it desperately and he’d like to think that Danny might someday feel the same way. So he went when Danny asked him to, the words still echoing in his mind. Danny wanted more.  
********************

“How the hell does someone manage to hijack a medical helicopter?” Mac asked. He and Horatio were standing on the roof looking around. Danny was off to one side searching for evidence and Don was in the hospital interviewing staff.

“Apparently very easily,” Horatio replied. “And it shouldn’t have been so easy for them to do. This is a bad case, Mac. Are you sure you want to work it alone?”

“I’m not alone, I’ve got two of the best working with me,” Mac replied. “Danny and Hawkes; I’ll be fine, Horatio. Meet me at home later?”

Horatio leaned in and nipped Mac’s ear gently. “I’ll work on packing up what we talked about,” he said. “And plan a nice relaxing evening for us.”

“Love you,” Mac whispered.

“I love you too.”  
********************

Don stood off to the side with Danny and they watched the other men interact. “Did you ever want something like that?” Don asked softly.

“What’s that?”

“That level of love and trust,” Don said. “I look at them and I can just see it radiating off them. I’m always surprised when other people don’t see it.”

“I know,” Danny said. “I’d like to think I’d be able to trust someone like that. I do know that if and when I do it’ll be you, Donnie.”

“Thanks Danny,” Don said. “I have to go and report to Mac but do you want to meet up when this case is done?”

“Try and keep me away,” Danny replied, grinning. “You owe me supper, Flack.”

Mac looked over at the pair and smiled. “Are we going to work at all today, gentlemen?” he asked.

“Just waiting on you, Mac,” Don said as his lover went back to searching the roof top for evidence. Don grinned and started to give his report to Mac.  
********************

“So you think they’re getting close?” Horatio asked once Mac made it home early the following morning. He’d learned it did no good to talk with his partner about the long hours he kept at the lab as Horatio had the same bad habit.

“Based on the looks they kept shooting each other during this case I’d say yes,”’ Mac replied. “I’m glad because it means that Danny will have someone to support him when I leave. Speaking of, when do you want to go out to dinner and tell them?”

Horatio smiled and put a plate on the table in front of Mac. “I was actually thinking we should invite them over here and tell them,” he said. “I’ll try and cook something or we can order in but there are going to be a lot of questions that probably shouldn’t be talked about in public.”

“You’re right,” Mac said. “So if I were to invite them over for supper tomorrow would that work?”

“I’m tempted to just steal you away and let them put the pieces together,” Horatio smiled. “But I know how important your family is to you. What do you want to eat?”

“Whatever you want,” Mac said. He laughed, “I keep picturing Stella’s reaction.”

“Is it going to be that bad?” Horatio asked.

“It’ll be good,” Mac replied. “Let’s just leave it at that for now.” He sipped his coffee and studied his lover slowly. “I don’t have to be back at the lab until tomorrow morning; how do you feel about dessert at 0700?”

“That depends on what you’re offering,” Horatio purred. “I’m partial to anything Mac flavored any time of the day or night. Chocolate on the other hand is a little strong right after bacon and eggs.”

Mac laughed. “So no chocolate chip pancakes for you then,” he said. “I’ll remember that.”

“Have you given any thought to what you want to do when you move to Miami?” Horatio asked. “I don’t want you to be bored.”

“I was thinking about finishing up our research and helping you whip your team into shape,” Mac said. “And then maybe trying to write a book about my time in the Marines and NYPD.”

“And helping me out on any case I need you on,” Horatio finished.

“All you’ll have to do is call,” Mac said. He stood up and moved around the table until he could sit in his partner’s lap. “Now, about that dessert…”

Horatio leaned in to kiss Mac, nibbling on his lower lip gently. “Lead the way,” he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey Danny,” Stella called, “wait up.”

“What’s up?”

“Did Mac tell you why he wants us to come over for dinner tonight?”

“Nope but he’s been more social lately, maybe he just wants to spend the evening with us. Flack told me he got an invite too.”

“Anyone else coming?” Stella asked.

“Not that I heard; I guess we’ll find out when we get there,” Danny said.

Stella frowned. “I don’t know, Danny, something just doesn’t feel right.”

“Don’t borrow trouble, Stel, we got enough of that around here as it is,” Danny grinned. “I gotta get to DNA; I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“Yeah, Danny, you will.”  
********************

Mac moaned as Horatio pushed him back against the kitchen counter while nibbling on his neck. “H, they’ll be here any minute,” Mac managed to say. “Not to mention the food.”

“I just wanted an appetizer,” Horatio murmured. He kissed Mac gently before pulling back to straighten their clothes. “It’ll be fine, Mac.”

“I know,” Mac replied. “I just hope they understand my logic. My boss wasn’t too happy when I told him I was stepping down.”

“You’re a prize anyone would hate to lose,” Horatio said. He uncorked the red wine and glanced at Mac. “I know how lucky I am.”

“Forever,” Mac smiled. “Stella will do a great job running the lab and Danny will be perfect as her second, even if the bosses hate the idea of a Messer with that kind of power.”

Horatio nodded. “Do you want to get the dessert out, Mac?”

“I’d love to but we don’t have time for that,” Mac purred as he pushed up against his lover’s groin. He grinned as Horatio went as red as his hair. “Oh, you mean the frozen cheesecake and raspberries.”

“Hey Mac, you here?”

“In the kitchen, Danny,” Mac replied. “You’re right on time, would you like a beer?”

“Sure; hey H, what’d Mac do this time?”

“Nothing,” Horatio said quickly. “It’s good to see you again, Danny; how have you been?”

Danny took the bottle from Mac with a smile. “I’ve been good,” he said. “Been doing a lot of talking with Don and we’ve reached an understanding. I’ve also been reading and I feel a lot more comfortable in my skin.”

“I noticed that at the crime scene and I’m happy for you, Danny,” Horatio said. “I brought a couple things for you and Don; remind me to give them to you before you leave tonight.”

Mac came back into the kitchen with Don trailing behind him. “A word of warning, Danny,” Mac said. “Don’t open that present while Stella’s here because my partner has a very warped sense of humor.”

Horatio tried to look offended. “I do not,” he said sipping his wine.

“Three words, Horatio Caine,” Mac said. “Chocolate covered…” The rest of his sentence was cut off as Horatio’s hand covered his mouth.

“They don’t need to know about that,” Horatio said. “Mac!”

“What?” Mac asked as he licked his lips.

Danny and Don started laughing. “If you want to be alone we’ll go watch TV,” Danny said. “Serious, Mac; its good to see you so relaxed again. I was sacred for you for a while.”

“Thank you, Danny,” Mac said. “Come on, we might as well move into the living room to wait for Stella and the food.”

“Present?” Don whispered to Horatio.

Glancing at his lover Horatio paused and whispered in the young detective’s ear. Flack’s eyes widened and he grinned. “Seriously?”

“Yep,” Horatio replied with a small smile.

“H,” Mac said.

“He asked,” Horatio said. “I’m not going to lie to them.”

“You still can’t give it to them until after Stella leaves,” Mac said. “As far as I know she doesn’t know about them and they should be able to pick their own time.”

“Unlike us,” Horatio grinned as Danny blushed.

“That was your own fault for having phone sex in your offices without locking the door,” Danny said.

“Who did that?” Stella asked. “Who’s been having phone sex at the lab?”

Horatio laughed. “No one lately,” he said. “Although I overheard Lindsay wondering about how fulfilling it can be.”

“What did you tell her?” Mac asked as he came back with a glass of wine for Stella.

“Nothing,” Horatio said.

Danny laughed. “I didn’t even know you was around,” he said. “I woulda let you field those questions.”

“You did fine, Danny,” Horatio said.

“Monroe asked you about phone sex?” Don asked.

“It was a case we were working,” Stella replied. “I’m not surprised she was asking about it, honestly. There are days when Lindsay is mature and it seems like nothing is going to faze her and then there are times I wonder how much experience she really has.”

Danny made a face. “There are some things I’d rather not think about and Montana’s sex life is one of ‘em.”

“How exactly did we get on this topic anyway?” Mac asked.

“We were talking about you having phone sex in your office,” Danny replied.

“Mac?” Stella shrieked.

“Ow,” Horatio and Don muttered rubbing their ears.

“In my defense, Stella, it was actually a conversation about getting blinds of the glass walls of my office,” Mac said. “Danny and Speed just walked in at a bad time.”

“Danny and Speed!”

“Don, we could go get the salad ready,” Horatio said. “Maybe save our hearing.”

Mac grabbed his lover’s arm. “You are not leaving me alone for this interrogation,” he said.

“You could just change the subject,” Horatio smiled. “Or you could go pay for supper.

Stella leaned over to Horatio while Mac was occupied. “You guys are not getting off that easy,” she hissed. “Tell me why Danny thought it was phone sex.”

“Mac and I might have gotten a little off topic,” Horatio admitted. “But I’m not going to give you details because that’s between me and my partner.”

“Don’t look at me,” Danny said quickly. “I ain’t repeating nothing if they don’t want me to.”

“In case anyone is interested, dinner’s ready,” Mac said.

“Wow,” Stella commented when she saw the Italian meal laid out on the table. “You’re going to give us bad news, aren’t you?”

“Why do you say that?” Horatio asked.

“This is fancy,” Stella said. “And Mac’s never invited us over before.”

Horatio glanced at Mac. “Your team is good,” he said. “You’ve trained them well.”

“It’s not bad news, Stella,” Mac sighed. “I was going to wait until dessert but I doubt you’ll enjoy your supper if you think I’m going to tell you something bad.”

“What’s up, Mac?” Don asked. “Is it about how you’ve been feeling lately?”

“Now what have you been hiding?” Stella demanded.

“I’m starting to burn out, Stella,” Mac said. “I can feel it creeping up on me every time I step into the lab. The only time I feel alive is when I’m with Horatio.”

“Mac, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Danny asked.

“I’m retiring, Danny,” Mac sighed. “I put in my two weeks today and I’m going to be moving to Miami where I belong.”

“What about the lab?” Stella asked.

“It’s yours, Stella,” Mac said. “They’re going to follow my recommendation on this one. Danny, you’ll be her second.”

“I ain’t got the rank,” Danny replied.

“That doesn’t matter,” Mac said. “You’ve got the time and the experience, you’re a great teacher and you’ll be back on the promotion grid before you know it.”

Danny looked over at Don. “Did you know about this?” he asked.

“Not the move but I knew Mac was getting tired,” Don replied. “Burn out happens to the best of us and its gotta be hard on Mac and Horatio to be apart like they are all the time.”

“You’re right,” Danny said seeing the unspoken statement in his lover’s eyes. “It’s just a shock.”

“Danny, if the brass starts giving you trouble we want you to call,” Horatio said. “I know you’re more than capable of taking care of yourself but a back-up plan is always good.”

“Thanks,” Danny smiled.

Mac smiled at his young CSI. He was impressed at how far Danny had come since he’d visited Horatio in Miami. Not that long ago Danny would have taken offense at the implication that he couldn’t take care of himself and now he was readily accepting the offer for help. “That goes for you and Don too, Stella,” Mac said. “Just because I’m retired doesn’t mean I don’t want to know what’s going on up here.”

“Okay,” Stella agreed. “So what are you going to do?”

“Enjoy the sun, help Horatio at his lab and write,” Mac replied. “I’m going to live, Stella, and I’m happy.”

“I know you are, Mac,” Stella smiled. “And if it didn’t look strange I’d send a cake to the moron murderer who originally brought Horatio to New York. Anyone can see the two of you belong together.”

Horatio reached over and laced his fingers with Mac’s. “Thank you, Stella,” he said. “Your support means a lot to both of us.”


	8. Chapter 8

Danny was almost bouncing by the time Don locked the door to his apartment. “So what’s in the box?” he asked. “It’s not fair you’re taller than I am, I can’t look over your shoulder. Why wouldn’t Mac let us open it at his apartment?”

Don leaned in and kissed his lover softly. “Dan, I love you, scientist and all, but slow down,” he whispered. “A lot of the stuff in the present you ain’t ready for yet and Horatio knows it. Mac told me that H just wanted to give us some things to play with.”

“You mean…?” Danny’s eyes went wide.

“Yep.” Don handed his lover the still wrapped box and sat down on the sofa. “Various sex toys, lube, condoms, and a book.”

“I thought I overheard Mac mentioning play time to Horatio one time,” Danny said. “You don’t think he meant something like this, do you?”

“I don’t want to try and guess the depths behind those eyes,” Don replied. “Go ahead and open it, Danny; I’m kinda curious to see exactly what Horatio thought we needed.”

Danny handed him the box. “Then you open it because I’ve heard some of the things Horatio can come up with and we’re not going there.”

“Oooh, gossip, tell me,” Don said. He pulled Danny in against him. “I’ll give you a massage.”

“Hit my weak spot why don’t’ca?” Danny asked. He twisted out of Don’s grip and made his way to the bedroom. “Make me purr and I’ll tell you what I heard.”

Don sat for a moment and thought before opening the box and pulling out the scented massage oil Horatio had bought for them. He grinned wickedly and followed his lover to the other room.  
********************

Danny was spread out on the bed on his stomach, briefs still on, looking more relaxed than Don would have thought possible a few months ago. He knew exactly how lucky he was to have this man in his life and he was going to be as careful as possible to keep him there forever. Don had even thought about rings for them, Danny could wear one on his chain, and no one would be able to see a necklace under Don’s shirts and ties. It killed him that they couldn’t be as open with their relationship as Horatio and Mac were but, then again, Don had never met anyone as open as Lieutenant Caine.

“Are you going to stand there all night or are you planning on doing something?” Danny asked. He looked up and back over his shoulder. “Because the bed is cold and lonely right now and I can feel your eyes burning into me.”

“You’re a treat to look at,” Don said. “You get uncomfortable, Messer, you tell me. I don’t want none of this hero stuff. Not in here.”

“Come here, Donnie.” Danny rolled over and held out a hand. When Don took it, he pulled the younger man down on the bed with him. “I know I been flighty and that ain’t fair to you but I’m here now.” He leaned in and pressed his lips against Don’s. “I want you to touch me, Don. I want to feel you around me.”

“I won’t insult you and ask if you’re sure,” Don said. “But you still gotta tell me stop if you get uncomfortable. I ain’t gonna hurt you.” He rolled his lover onto his back and sat up to straddle Danny’s hips.

“Are you gonna get undressed, Flack?” Danny asked, laughter dancing in his eyes. “You look hot in that suit, the black and white just show off your eyes so much more, but I think I’d rather see what you really look like.”

Don flushed and looked down. He hadn’t even realized he was still in his suit, minus the tie, that he’d worn to Mac’s for supper. “I was focused on you, Danny,” he said. “And I’m still gonna make you purr because I want to hear all the gossip you’ve got. Who knows, you might give me ideas.”  
********************

The next morning found Danny in the trace lab looking at some sheets from a homicide Stella was working. She was buried in evidence and Mac had sent Danny to help her out. Even though he wanted to spend as much time with his boss as he could over the next fourteen days Danny knew that Mac was still going to be in boss-mode at the lab and assigning people where they were needed, not necessarily where they wanted to be.

“Tell me it’s not true,” Lindsay said.

Danny jumped. “Jesus, Montana, make some noise when you move or something, you about gave me a heart attack,” he said. He moved the magnifier to another section of the sheet. “What ain’t true?”

“That Mac’s leaving,” she said. “Adam just told me that Stella’s taking over the day shift.”

“You shouldn’t listen to rumors, Montana,” Danny said. “They don’t always have the whole story in them.”

“You know something,” she said. “You were talking about knowing Mac better than anyone here so you know what’s going on.”

He thought for a moment. Mac hadn’t told them to keep it a secret and had said that he officially turned in his two weeks before having everyone over for supper. “Mac’s turned in his two weeks,” Danny finally said.

“Why?” Lindsay asked. “Why would he want to leave? This place is his life.”

“Not anymore,” Danny replied. “He said he was tired and you know as well as I do that a tired CSI can make mistakes. Mac don’t want to risk the lab so he’s made the choice that’s best for everyone, himself included.” He looked up from the evidence. “You ain’t still harboring feelings for him, are you?”

“What if I am?”

“Montana, he’s married,” Danny said. “And I promise you that ain’t gonna be ending any time soon.”

“Then why don’t we ever see his wife?” Lindsay demanded. “I think it’s a cover to keep him safe because he’s just scared. He’s scared to let his heart love again.”

“That’s what you think?” Danny asked.

“That’s what the evidence is telling me,” Lindsay replied.

Danny looked over her shoulder and grinned. “You want to tell her, Mac?”

“Mac?” Lindsay spun around. “I didn’t know you were there.”

“You aren’t the only one who can move quietly,” Mac said. “You’ve misread the evidence presented to you, Lindsay and severely too.”

“Then why doesn’t your wife ever come to the lab?”

Horatio walked up behind Mac and rested his left hand on Mac’s shoulder. “You want me to wait outside, Mac?” he asked softly.

“No, H, this won’t take much longer,” Mac said. He leaned in and kissed his partner softly. “You’ve seen my life partner more times than you know, Lindsay, and if you had looked past your own biases then you might have read the situation correctly. Now, Danny told you the truth, I’m tired and burned out and I’m leaving the lab. Stella will be taking over and I have the utmost faith in her abilities.”

“Close your mouth, Montana, you’re gonna catch flies,” Danny said as Mac and Horatio left the lab. “Although you might enjoy that.”

“Mac’s, how can Mac be, I can’t believe I didn’t, did you know?” Lindsay asked.

“Nice questioning,” Danny snickered. “If I did it’s their business, not lab and definitely not work business. But now you understand why we kept telling you to look outside work for dates?”

“And if you tell anyone about it,” Don hissed softly from behind the young CSI making her jump again, “we’ll know where it came from and we will make your life a living hell.” He straightened up. “Danny, Stella’s wondering if you got anywhere with that sheet yet.”  
********************

“That was mean, Mac,” Horatio said shut the car door behind him. 

“She wasn’t taking any hints, H,” Mac sighed. “I have enough vacation time saved up, why don’t I just take it and we’ll leave tomorrow.”

“I suppose we could pay Danny and Don to finish packing your things and ship them down to Miami,” Horatio said. He reached over and laced his fingers through Mac’s. “And then I could tie you to the bed for a couple of days and keep you all to myself.”

Mac grinned. “I like the sound of that,” he said. “But right now I need to go see the bosses and you said something about shopping.”

“Artie recommended a store to me and I thought it might be fun to check it out,” Horatio said. “I might even find some new toys for us to play with.”

“Images like that I don’t need when I have to go and talk with my boss,” Mac moaned. “Do you think we can steal half an hour somewhere?”

“That’s the advantage of the hummer, Mac, it had tinted windows,” Horatio purred. “You behave through your meeting and I’ll set up a surprise for you at your apartment. And if you can still move in the morning I’ll take you home. Then I’m never letting you go.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Mac!” Calleigh exclaimed with a large smile. “What are you doing back so soon?”

He grinned. “Can you keep a secret, Calleigh?”

“Of course I can,” she replied. “Does Horatio not know you’re here?”

“No, he knows,” Mac said. “We came in together. He wants me to work with Eric and Ryan today but I wanted to see my favorite southern lady first.”

“Why Mac you’ll make me blush,” Calleigh said. “With a smooth tongue like that I’m surprised you don’t have women lining up to date you.”

“Do not say it, Horatio Caine,” Mac said firmly. “Not one word or you’re sleeping on the sofa tonight.”

“Calleigh, would you like to come to dinner tomorrow evening, cases permitting of course?” Horatio asked.

“I’d love to; is there anything I can bring?”

“Only yourself,” Horatio said.

“Okay,” Calleigh smiled. “Are you thinking around seven?”

“Perfect.”

She hugged both men. “I’ve got bullets that won’t run themselves,” Calleigh said. “Horatio, I’ll find you when I have the results.”

“Thank you,” Horatio said. He waited until they were alone before turning to his lover. “What didn’t you want me to say, Mac? That your tongue is silky smooth and feels perfect on my hot throbbing cock?”

Mac moaned softly. “Now I have to go work a case with the terrible two with that image in my mind.”

“Not just that one,” Horatio said. He leaned in to whisper in Mac’s ear. “Think of me spread out naked on our bed, hands secured to the headboard with black silk scarves begging for you to take me, pound into me until we’re both screaming.” He slipped on his sunglasses with a small smile and left his dazed lover contemplating whether he wanted to jump, strangle or kiss his lover or just beat his head against the wall a few times.  
********************

Eric looked up and smiled when he saw who was in the door of the layout room. “Hey Mac,” he said. “Did H tell you that piece of glass you spotted under the table had the print that broke the case?”

“No he didn’t but we were busy in New York,” Mac replied. “So you won’t mind me tagging along again?”

“Not at all,” Eric said. “I’m working with Wolfe but I don’t know where he is.”

“I was looking up background for this case,” Ryan said as he walked into the room. “The suspect’s name showed up in a couple of Speedle’s old cases.”

“Oh boy,” Mac muttered. He covered his eyes with his left hand and rubbed them briefly.

“Just what are you implying, Wolfe?” Eric demanded.

“It just makes me wonder how thoroughly Speedle checked this guy out,” Ryan said. “Maybe if he had worked harder we wouldn’t be investigating the homicide today.”

“And maybe if you pulled your head out and looked at the evidence you’d know that Speed was the best and most thorough trace expert this lab ever had. If he didn’t close the case on this guy then there wasn’t enough evidence; not because he didn’t care.”

Ryan snorted. “So why are you so touchy about it?” he asked. “Were you sleeping with him or something?”

“That’s enough,” Mac snapped. “Mr. Wolfe you are out of line. Evidentiary procedures and tests change and evolve over time which is why cold cases have to be reevaluated using the new technology. I want you to apologize to your partner this instant.”

“Or what?” Ryan asked.

“Or it will be brought to my attention,” Horatio said from the door. “Come to my office please, Mr. Wolfe. Eric, please brief Detective Taylor on the case.”

“You got it, H,” Eric said. “Mac, do I really come across like that?”

Mac put his hand on Eric’s shoulder. “No you don’t Eric,” he said. “You’re a loyal friend who wants to stand up for his best friend’s memory. I’d worry if you didn’t protect Speed.”

“Thanks Mac.”

“You’re welcome,” Mac said. “Horatio and I wanted to invite you for supper tomorrow at seven. Can you make it?”

“As long as I don’t have a case,” Eric grinned.

“We know,” Mac said. “Now about this case.”  
********************

Horatio sat down behind his desk with a sigh. “Tell me the truth, Mr. Wolfe,” he said. “Why do you intentionally bait Eric like that? Do you get some kind of perverse pleasure from dragging the name of a good man through the mud?”

“I’m not Tim Speedle, Horatio,” Ryan said.

“Believe me when I say that I have never once mistaken you for my…for Speed,” Horatio said. “None of us have, not even Eric and by constantly goading Eric you’re causing tension in the lab that we don’t need.”

“Your what, Horatio?” Ryan asked. “What was Speedle to you?”

The red head turned and looked Ryan directly in the eye. The younger man had never seen his lieutenant’s blue eyes so cold or void of life. “That, Mr. Wolfe, is between myself and Tim,” Horatio said coldly. “I’m only going to say this once. You will work with Eric and Detective Taylor on this case. You will treat Mac Taylor with the respect he deserves and you will put this pettiness aside. Personal feelings have no place in a crime lab.”

“Don’t you want to hear my side?” Ryan asked.

“If you have a reason for acting like this then please tell me. Otherwise you need to get back to work.”

Ryan stopped in the door. “Speedle wasn’t a god.”

“No he wasn’t,” Horatio said softly. “He was a troubled young man who only wanted to be loved.” But Ryan had already left the office and didn’t hear the soft words behind him.

Horatio picked up one of the pictures on his desk with a sigh. “There are days I really, really miss you Tim,” he whispered. “And I’d give anything to hear your dry, sarcastic black humored voice again.”  
********************

Mac caught up with his lover at lunch time and was concerned when he saw how red and blood shot Horatio’s wonderful blue eyes were behind the sun glasses. He shut the door and sat down. “What the hell did he say to you?”

“Nothing worth repeating,” Horatio replied. “How did Ryan behave when he came back?”

“He was quiet and did his work,” Mac said. “I don’t like how he was looking at me though. There’s something up, H.”

“We’ll deal with it,” Horatio said. “So I was thinking I’d take you out for lunch; Calleigh’s willing to cover for me.”

“Do you have somewhere special in mind?” Mac asked.

Horatio grinned. “I thought we’d go to your favorite place,” he said. “And you can get your favorite meal and dessert.”

Mac’s eyes flickered to Horatio’s belt. “Sounds good to me.”  
********************

The door was barely shut behind them when Mac grabbed his lover’s shoulders and pinned him. “Tell me what Ryan said to make you cry, Horatio,” he commanded softly. “Let me take some of this pain away.”

Horatio sighed and told his lover everything. “I know that Ryan probably thinks Speed and I were sleeping together but I really don’t care. I’m not going to explain my personal relationships to anyone.”

Mac leaned in and licked at Horatio’s lips until his lover moaned and opened his mouth to the much loved and welcomed invasion. Horatio’s hands went to Mac’s waist and he thrust his hips forward as he pulled his lover in against him.

“Not against the door, Mac,” Horatio whispered. “Please take me to bed.”

“Think you can walk and strip at the same time?” Mac asked with a wicked grin.

“Not if I want to keep kissing you,” Horatio murmured against Mac’s neck.

“Come on then,” Mac said. He pulled his lover quickly through the halls to their bedroom and set about stripping him. “I don’t suppose you actually have black silk scarves around here do you?”

“No, but I’ve still got ties in the closet,” Horatio replied. He slipped off his boxers and stretched out on the bed. Smiling at Mac he reached up and wrapped his long fingers around the headboard.

“You look so good,” Mac groaned. He dug in his bedside drawer and took out the only toy he’d bought.

Horatio’s eyes darkened with lust as he watched his lover slowly stroke his own erection before fastening on the leather cock ring. Mac focused on his lover’s pale body and knelt down in between Horatio’s spread legs. “Mac please,” Horatio moaned. “You look so hot with that leather wrapped around your beautiful cock.”

The dark haired man groaned softly and leaned down; bracing his hands on Horatio’s hips, and licked the tip of Horatio’s leaking erection. He held his lover down so Horatio couldn’t thrust or gain any leverage; Mac wanted to tease him and draw the pleasure out as long as possible.

He stayed there for a few moments sucking on the head. Mac looked up at his lover’s face. Horatio was gazing down at him, his blue eyes almost black with desire. The look on his face normally would have been enough to make Mac come and he was glad for the pressure around his cock. He sat back and replaced his mouth with his hand. “Can you reach the lube, love?”

Horatio reached over to the bedside table and picked up the tube they’d left there. He handed it to his lover and stretched his hand back to the headboard all without breaking eye contact with his lover.

“Talk to me, H,” Mac whispered. “Tell me what you’re feeling.” He leaned back over and took Horatio’s erection in his mouth, swallowing around the head and relaxed until his nose was pressed in against Horatio’s stomach.

“Mac,” Horatio moaned deep in his throat, his eyes rolling back in his head. He reached down and tangled his hands in Mac’s hair. “That feels so good. I love the feel of your mouth on my cock. You’re so hot and I love you so much. More, Mac, please; I want to feel you in me.”

Mac pulled back slowly and pushed two fingers into his lover’s ass. While he worked to stretch the muscle he sucked on Horatio’s cock, humming gently. He could feel that Horatio was close and pushed his fingers forward hard and swallowed as his lover climaxed.

“What about you?” Horatio panted. He cared his fingers through Mac’s hair before pulling his lover up for a kiss.

“I’m not done with you yet, Horatio,” Mac purred. He reslicked his fingers and went back to the task of stretching his lover. Mac watched Horatio’s face and grinned when he saw the flush of arousal on the normally pale cheeks. He slicked his cock and pressed home, moaning at the soft heat wrapped around him. “Are you going to come again for me, H?”

“Feels so good,” Horatio moaned his head thrashing back and forth on the pillow. “Move Mac, please love, move.”

Mac pulled back slowly and paused before sliding back again. He set a gentle rhythm to bring Horatio back to the peak again. As he moved Mac stared down at his lover, their eyes locked and some how the gaze was more intimate and personal than anything either of them had ever experienced before. Mac finally reached down to undo his cock ring and thrust forward into his lover’s body again, both men coming at the same time.

“What was that?” Mac whispered against Horatio’s shoulder.

“Our love connecting us,” Horatio replied. He rubbed Mac’s back softly. “I love you Mac.”

“I love you too, Horatio,” Mac replied. “And I wish we didn’t have to go back to work. I’d be happy to stay here for a few hours.”

“So would I,” Horatio said. “But Miami never closes and I needed a chance to buy some black silk scarves.”

Mac found the energy to lift his head and stare down at his lover in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

While Eric was at lunch, Ryan spent some time with one of the computers doing research. He was positive he’d heard Horatio correct himself when they were talking about Tim Speedle and Ryan wanted to get to the bottom of the mystery. He didn’t know why he was always treated like he was, shoved to the side by the men, but it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t his fault Speedle hadn’t cleaned his weapon and gotten himself shot and killed but everyone seemed to treat Ryan like he was trying to take Speedle’s place in the lab. Sure, he’d taken over the post of trace expert but, in spite of what he’d told Delko, Ryan knew he still had a lot to learn before he’d be anywhere near the level and skill that Speedle had possessed. 

He’d decided he wasn’t going to tell anyone what he knew about their boss unless something happened. It wasn’t a bad idea to have an ace in the hole that no one knew about and Ryan figured, while he wouldn’t do anything to hurt Horatio, it was good to know that he knew something secret about their boss. He just wished he could find the nerve to talk to Horatio about Detective Taylor but how the hell did you open up that conversation with your boss? Ryan thought it’d sound stupid to just tell Horatio that he’d swung by the house to talk one night after shift and just happened to stand on the step ladder that had been left by the very obvious privacy fence and seen Horatio on his back in one of the lounge chairs with….and Ryan didn’t even know how to finish the sentence. It wasn’t like he had a lot of experience with the opposite sex, let alone his own. But he’d been doing research online at home and found the idea wasn’t totally off-putting. Maybe if he ever worked up the courage to say anything to his boss Horatio might have some suggestions or maybe a friend he could introduce Ryan to. There was no way he was going to try and come between his boss and Detective Taylor because, once Ryan knew what to look for, it was obvious the two of them were in love. He figured they had to be if they were willing to risk wearing matching rings with the other’s initials engraved on it.

The newspaper search wasn’t yielding much of anything until he happened upon an article from a number of years ago. As he read it his eyes widened and Ryan wondered if anyone else at the lab had ever seen it.

****~~~~~****~~~~~****

MYSTERIOUS CIRCUMSTANCES ON REMOTE BEACH  
A local Miami-Dade police officer who prefers to remain nameless today saved the life of a young man he found lying on the beach at night. Details are sketchy but it seems the officer thwarted a serious suicide attempt by the young man in question who is in a coma at a local hospital. No identification was located and the man remains a John Doe.  
Police reports state that the officer involved is a member of the bomb squad but decline any further information. They also state that the young man is in stable but critical condition.  
****~~~~****~~~~****

Some more digging in the newspaper archive pulled out one picture and another article. Ryan was surprised, shocked, to find that the young bomb squad officer was Horatio Caine and the young man who tried to kill himself on the beach was Tim Speedle.  
********************

Horatio stepped back from the door and closed his eyes with a sigh. He hadn’t expected to see Speed’s picture on the computer screen where Ryan was working. He’d felt a flash of anger but it quickly turned to sadness and exhaustion. He slipped on his sunglasses and left the lab. “Calleigh, I’ll be on the cell,” he said.

Calleigh watched him leave and pulled out her cell phone. “Mac, its Calleigh.”

“What’s wrong, Calleigh?” he asked.

“Horatio just walked out of here looking like someone kicked his puppy,” she said. “I’m not sure what’s going on; I’m going to find out but I think he needs to talk with you.”

“Did he say where he was going?” Mac asked.

“No, but tomorrow is the anniversary of when Speed was killed,” Calleigh replied. “I have a hunch he might be on his way to visit.”

“Okay, Cal; I’ll look into it,” Mac said. “Thanks for the heads up.”

“You’re welcome, Mac,” she said. “I’m glad you’re here to help him out and take care of him.”

“I am too.”  
********************

The cemetery was quiet and still, not even a breeze blowing through the trees. Horatio parked the Hummer and made his way to the well-tended grave stone. He sat down behind it with a sigh and leaned back against the stone. “Hey Speed,” he said softly. “I guess you know that Mac’s moved down here and we’re living together now. He makes me feel complete in a way I never have before and I know you’d like to have him around as another father. I wish you could see his smile now, he’s happier than when you knew him and I’d like to hope I had something to do with that. There are still a lot of problems at the lab revolving around Ryan. He’s trying too hard to fit in and it’s having the opposite result and everyone dismisses him; especially Eric. I think he misses you more than he wants to let on. That’s where most of the problems stem from, Ryan brings up your name and criticizes you just to get a reaction out of Eric and then accuses him of sleeping with you. Deep down Mac and I think that the two of them are attracted to each other but fear the fallout if they do anything about it. But I’m starting to think that it might be better if we gave them a nudge in that direction and just let them work through everything. Who knows, maybe if Ryan pins Eric to the bed and nails him some of the tension between them would vanish and everything would settle down.”

He paused as a familiar arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him onto a familiar chest. “Hey Mac,” Horatio whispered. “Ryan did some research on the computer and found out on me and Speed.”

“Oh, H,” Mac said. He kissed his partner’s forehead gently. “I know how carefully you’ve wanted to protect your relationship with Speed. What tipped him off?”

“My comment that I’d never mistaken him for Speed,” Horatio sighed. “I slipped and almost said my son instead of Speed. A CSI can’t ever resist a puzzle, you know.”

“So what are you going to do?” Mac asked.

Horatio shifted around so he was leaning more firmly against his lover, stretching up to press his lips against his lover’s in a soft kiss. “Nothing,” he whispered. “I’m just tired and if this comes out then I’ll deal with it.”

“Is there anything in the regulations that prevent the type of relationship you and Speed had?” Mac asked.

“Not that I’m aware of,” Horatio said. “But I’m sure that Stetler can come up with something to make problems if he really tries.”

Mac rubbed Horatio’s back. “Then I guess we’ll deal with it if it happens,” he said. “Do you want to sit here with Tim for a while or do you want to go home?”

“Can I make love to you all night?” Horatio asked.

“Of course you can,” Mac replied. “Come on.”


	11. Chapter 11

Calleigh knew it would have taken something major to upset her stoic boss and when she walked into the A/V labs and saw what was on the computer screen she knew she had her answer. “Ryan, what the hell are you doing?” she demanded.

“Oh, hey Calleigh,” Ryan said. “Did you know that Speedle tried to kill himself before he came to work at the lab?”

“Yes,” Calleigh said remembering Alexx’s comment about finding scars on Speed’s wrists during his autopsy. “That still doesn’t explain why you’re in here digging through all this when you’re supposed to be working.”

“I’m trying to show all of you that Speedle was human,” Ryan exclaimed. “And that maybe if he’d done his job then the woman who was murdered this morning would still be alive.”

“I remember the case,” Calleigh said. “The suspect shaved his entire body, including his eyebrows, so he wouldn’t leave any hairs at the scene. He wore some kind of body suit that didn’t leave fibers, hospital issue cloth booties and latex gloves. The gun was listed as stolen from a house on Star Island and we eventually found it at the bottom of an old oil drum. Speed spent forty-eight hours at the crime scene and lab trying to find one piece of evidence that could prove the suspect in question committed the crime. Horatio literally had to drag Speed home and force him to eat and sleep. And while Speed was unconscious Horatio came back to the lab and reviewed everything. There was literally no evidence to link our suspect to the scene and he walked. We may not like it but it happens.”

“Then tell me why everyone treats Speedle’s memory as if it were sacred,” Ryan demanded. “And why you are all willing to speak up and defend him when he’s been dead for two years. I’ve looked at his file; he was, I don’t even know how to describe him.”

“He may have been sarcastic and a bit of a sloppy dresser,” Calleigh said. “But there’s only two other men I’ve ever met who have the same dedication and devotion to their families, work, and the victims.”

“Who?”

“Horatio Caine and Mac Taylor,” Calleigh said. “Speed was a man that I trusted with my life and, as much as he annoyed me, he never once abused that trust.”

Ryan was stunned. “You’d be willing to put your life in the hands of a man who didn’t even clean his gun? That’s the reason he’s dead!”

“The firing pin malfunctioned,” Calleigh said. “The gun wasn’t clean but it wasn’t dirty enough to malfunction. I did the tests and reports myself.”

“That’s not what IAB’s reports say.”

“IAB, specifically Rick Stetler, has had it in for Horatio and the team for years,” Calleigh said. “He ignored my reports and put down that it was bad gun maintenance to try and discredit Horatio, Speed and the lab.”

“It still doesn’t make sense,” Ryan said. “None of you were willing to give me a chance. I could see it every time you looked at me when I walked onto a scene or into the lab; you were thinking ‘here comes Speedle’s replacement’. I never had a chance to prove myself.”

Calleigh only just managed not to roll her eyes. The whole conversation was taking on a decidedly kindergartenish feel and she wanted to shake the younger man to get him to see the point she was trying to make.

“You came in trying too hard,” Calleigh said. “We all know you claimed and closed several cases on your own before your partner could help. You’re not a diver so when we saw evidence from under water with your name on them we all got a little suspicious. Eric never said anything to any of us about it but he’s on the promotion grid and your actions have held him back. The lab is not a place for competition or trying to prove that you’re better than a co-worker, even a dead one. We’re here to find the evidence that will be a voice for those who can no longer speak. Now, Horatio has cut you a lot of slack because you’re new and all but don’t expect that to continue.”

“You’re going to tell him?” Ryan asked.

“Seeing as your attitude hasn’t improved and you’re still trying to prove something, yes,” Calleigh replied. “He needs to know what’s going on in his lab so he can handle it.”

“Or sic that Marine on me again.”

“Mac Taylor runs the New York city crime lab,” Calleigh said, her temper obviously wearing thin. “He knows what he’s doing and you should listen to what he has to say; he can teach you a lot.”

“So that’s it then?” Ryan asked.

“Until you grow up and realize that we’ve never once compared you to Speed and quit throwing his memory in everyone’s face; yes,” Calleigh replied. “And I’d stay clear of Horatio for a couple of days if I were you.”

Ryan looked up sharply. “Just what was Tim Speedle to Horatio?” he asked.

“That’s between Horatio and Speed,” Calleigh said. “And it’s none of our business.”  
********************

As Mac followed Horatio back to their house he thought about Claire and the parallels between himself and his lover. They both lost someone deeply precious to them, a person they would die to protect and they both reacted the same when the person was mentioned. They shut down and ran to a place they could be alone and regroup. Mac was just grateful no one in Miami knew about his late wife as he had no doubt it was a weakness that could and would be exploited. 

He was expecting Horatio to jump him the minute he walked in the door and was surprised when his lover simply locked the doors behind them and took Mac’s hand, leading him to their bedroom.

“Trust me, Mac?” Horatio said softly.

“With all I am,” Mac replied.

“Stand here and don’t move,” Horatio said. “Please Mac, just let me love you.”

Mac relaxed, his arms hanging loosely at his sides and watched his lover. Horatio ran his hands down Mac’s chest, stomach and then slowly up under the sky blue polo, pushing it up and off. He let his fingers dance lightly over Mac’s chest, just enjoying the feel of his lover’s muscles and silky skin. Then moving almost as if he was in a trance he moved down and slowly slipped off Mac’s jean shorts and boxers.

“I love you so much, Mac,” Horatio whispered, leaning in to kiss the other man. He moved his lover back towards their bed and gently lowered him down onto his back. Mac reached up and wrapped his arms around Horatio and pulled his lover down on top of him.

“Are you planning to get undressed any time soon?” Mac asked as he kissed along Horatio’s long neck.

“Eventually,” Horatio said. He moved Mac’s arms up over his head and sat back. “So beautiful, Mac; so perfect and so mine.” He pulled two lengths of black silk from the inner pocket of his suit jacket and let them pool on Mac’s chest. “Trust me, Mac?” Horatio asked again.

“With all my being,” Mac said, his eyes dark.

Moving slowly Horatio shifted on the bed until he could tie the silk around the headboard and then carefully around Mac’s wrists. “Is that comfortable, Mac?” he asked. “Is it too tight or chaffing at all?”

Mac flexed his arms and pulled at the bonds. “They’re fine,” he said. “Should I be concerned that you’re so good at this?”

“Hmmm, maybe I’ll tell you about it some day,” Horatio purred. He moved around and held up the lube and a small vibrator. “Okay?”

“God, Horatio,” Mac moaned. He spread his legs and gazed up at his lover. “Please.”

Horatio slicked his fingers and slowly started to stretch his lover before slipping the toy into Mac’s ass and turning it on low. Then he stood and moved to the foot of the bed. “I’ve got so many plans for you, Mac,” he said softly. He slipped off his black suit jacket and draped it carefully over the back of a chair. “I want to get you on to the back porch again and make slow, passionate love to you under the moon.” He let his blue-striped shirt fall to the floor. “Then I want to take you back to our beach and have you claim me there.”

Mac’s eyes were wide and dark with the sensations running through his body from both the toy and his lover’s words. “Horatio,” he moaned, his hips thrusting up looking for friction.

“I’ll be there in a second,” Mac,” Horatio said. “And I’m going to take you flying.”

He let his suit pants and boxers fall to the floor and crawled up until he was on his hands and knees over his lover’s body. “Mac, I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Mac said. He lifted his head up as far as he could and moaned softly as Horatio leaned down to meet him halfway. Mac’s mouth opened under the sudden passionate onslaught from Horatio’s tongue.

“H, I’m close,” Mac moaned. “I’m so close; please suck me, Horatio. Please, I want to feel your mouth on my cock.”

Horatio grinned and leaned over to take the head of Mac’s erection in his mouth. His lover normally had more control and Horatio couldn’t help but wonder if his lover was hiding a secret kink. As Mac’s body spasmed and Horatio swallowed quickly to catch the hot release, he made a mental note to explore things with Mac the next chance they got.

“Are you back with me, Mac?” Horatio asked gazing down into his lover’s eyes.

“Need you,” Mac moaned.

“Okay,” Horatio said. He slicked down his erection and carefully removed the toy from his lover’s body. He lined up and thrust into his lover, both men moaning at the hot contact. Horatio stilled for a moment to make sure that his lover’s body was fully adjusted before pulling back slowly and thrusting forward again.

Mac’s legs lifted up and wrapped around Horatio’s lean hips. With the change of angle Horatio was able to kiss his lover. It was Horatio who broke the kiss, his head dropping and back arching as he came. Mac tightened his legs to pull his lover in tighter, holding him the only way he could. Mac was extremely turned on by the feel of the silk around his wrists but he didn’t like the fact that he couldn’t hold Horatio.

“Are you okay, Mac?” Horatio murmured against his lover’s neck.

“Perfect,” Mac replied. “Let me go and I’ll prove it.”

Horatio grinned and reached up to undo the knots around Mac’s wrists. Mac’s freed arms wrapped around Horatio and he rolled them onto their sides.

“Will you be able to sleep now, Horatio?” Mac asked.

“With you here, yes,” Horatio replied. He shifted around and tucked his head under Mac’s chin. “I love you so much, Mac.”

“I love you too, Horatio,” Mac said. “Sleep, H; I’ve got you now and forever.”


	12. Chapter 12

Mac woke up suddenly, not sure what had roused him, rolled over and found empty sheets where his lover should have been. He sighed and reached for his shorts; the clock said four in the morning and the phone hadn’t rung. That meant Horatio was still in the house somewhere.

The moonlight highlighting the messy red hair showed Mac that Horatio was in the living room on the sofa, most likely staring at the drawing of the beach Speed had done. Mac sat down next to his lover and put an arm around his shoulder. “Hey, you want to talk about it?”

“I’m just thinking about tonight,” Horatio replied. “I know everyone will support our decision and they’d figure it out sooner or later with you at the lab almost every day, but what about Ryan?”

“What about him?” Mac asked.

“He’s feeling like an outsider at the lab and I can’t help but think if he finds out about us he might try and use the information against us,” Horatio said.

“Do you really think he’d do that?”

Horatio sighed and leaned his head on Mac’s shoulder. “I don’t know, Mac, I really don’t. Calleigh and I have both talked with him about his attitude and he still refuses to change,” he said. “Maybe it would just be better if I recommended his move to another shift and tried to find someone who would fit in better with the rest of the team.”

“It’s remarkable how much team dynamics can affect the overall feeling of the lab,” Mac said. “Stella brought that to my attention when Danny and I started having trouble. Ryan is a good CSI, he just doesn’t have the team work idea down and he doesn’t like to be told what to do unless it’s by someone he sees as a supervisor.”

“Meaning you or me,” Horatio said.

“Mainly you, love,” Mac said. “He doesn’t know what to make of me but also doesn’t dare say anything to me.”

“You can get a little scary, Mac,” Horatio said with a small smile. He kissed his lover’s bare shoulder. “I guess I’ll talk with him again tomorrow if I have a chance and see what happens then.”

“Or you could leave him to me and I’ll whip him into shape.”

“A little CSI boot camp?” Horatio asked.

“Just the basics he needs to get a clue about how to work with him team mates,” Mac said. “Like I said, Ryan’s a smart kid. Maybe he’s just used to keeping everyone at arms length so he doesn’t get hurt.”

“And that could well be what’s hurting him so badly at the lab,” Horatio agreed. “So what are we going to do for dinner if we’re both at the lab all day?”

Mac smiled. “I could take a cab home at lunch and cook during the afternoon,” he said. “They aren’t going to be here until seven and that’s if a case doesn’t come up that holds you all over.”

“But pizza reheats so well,” Horatio said. “And I could have a chance to ravish you before they get here.”

“You don’t want me to fall asleep on our guests do you?”

“No, only on me,” Horatio replied. “How’d you know I was out here anyway?”

“I don’t know, something woke me up,” Mac said. “But we probably should go back to sleep if you want to be even moderately awake at work today.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep,” Horatio said.

“Well you know what the answer is then,” Mac purred. He traced Horatio’s growing erection with the tip of one finger. “You’ll just have to let me wear you out again.”  
********************

The lab actually was quiet all day. It was almost as if Miami knew her protector had important plans for the evening and didn’t want to spoil anything. Horatio’s team sensed that the evening together was a secret and didn’t talk about it while they finished up their work from the past week. Mac didn’t even go in; he told Horatio that he had plans for dinner that would take the entire day.

When Horatio arrived home around six that evening the first thing he smelled was cream sauce. His mind went straight to the gutter with all the wonderful things he could do with a warm cream sauce and fifteen minutes alone with his lover. After he locked his things in the table by the front door Horatio followed his nose to the kitchen. “Besides you what smells so good?”

“Chicken alfredo, steamed green beans, homemade rolls and chocolate cream pie for dessert,” Mac replied.

“When did you get all domestic on me?” Horatio asked. He wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed the side of his neck. “I could get used to this.”

“Get used to it in the shower, H,” Mac grinned. “I also put out a clean outfit for you to wear tonight.”

Horatio laughed. “I love you, Mac.”  
********************

Neither Calleigh nor Eric knew quite what to expect when they knocked on their boss’ door a little before seven that evening but Horatio Caine in a shimmering ice blue shirt and black jeans was no where near the top of the list.

“Wow, Horatio,” Calleigh grinned. “You look great.”

“Thank you,” Horatio replied. “Please come in. My partner has banned me from the kitchen until he’s done with dinner but he did say I could offer you some wine.”

Eric grinned as they followed their boss into the living room. “Not much of a cook, H?”

“Not really, Eric,” Horatio said with a smile.

“Horatio, these are beautiful,” Calleigh said turning from some oil paintings of the beach, New York and Miami. “Who’s the artist? I can’t see a signature anywhere.”

The red head handed her a glass of wine and pointed to a small bird in the left hand corner. “Right there,” he said. “He always told me he loved to watch the birds flying; he’d love to fly free someday. I think that’s why he rode a motorcycle; it was the closest thing to flying.”

“You sound like you know him pretty well,” Eric said. He was studying the drawing of the beach.

“We all did,” Horatio said. “These were all done by Speed.”

“Our Speed?” Calleigh asked in surprise. “Why didn’t he ever tell us he could draw?”

“He didn’t want to let people into his life,” Horatio sighed. “That reminds me, I have something for each of you.” He moved to the coffee table and picked up two frames. “I’ve only just been able to go through all his paintings and I found these. There were no notes but I think he’d want you to have them.”

Calleigh and Eric were amazed at the portraits their normally reclusive and sarcastic coworker had done of them. “H, these could be photographs,” Eric said. “How could we not know about this?”

“Did you ever ask?”

“Mac!” Calleigh grinned. “Did you see these? Aren’t the wonderful?”

“I did and they are,” Mac said. He wrapped an arm around Horatio’s waist and pulled his lover in against him. “In case anyone is interested, suppers ready and served.”

“We’re eating outside,” Horatio added. “I’ll be right out; I think that’s our last guest, Mac.”

“We’ll meet you outside,” Mac said, kissing Horatio’s temple.

Horatio made his way to the front door and opened it with a smile. “Hello Alexx, just in time.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Horatio, I got tied up at the morgue,” Alexx replied. “I was afraid I was late.”

“Not at all, we’re out on the deck,” Horatio said. “Come on in and I’ll get you a glass of wine.”

As he shut the door Horatio noticed the car parked across the street and shook his head with a small sigh.  
********************

“Okay, this was fantastic,” Eric said once they were done with dessert. “Mac, you’ll have to give me the recipes.”

Mac grinned and looked over at his lover. “Go ahead, Mac,” Horatio said. “I saw the cookbooks you had out while I was setting the table.”

“They were Speed’s,” Mac said. “He created them as near as I can tell from the books anyway.”

“I cannot believe Speed could do all this stuff away from the lab and we never even suspected it,” Calleigh said. “We’re CSIs; we’re paid to notice stuff others don’t and we totally ignored some vital clues.”

“He loved to learn, to figure out how things worked, to see the beauty in nature,” Horatio said softly. “I know exactly how lucky I am that he trusted me enough to let me into his life like he did.”

Alexx put her hand on Horatio’s arm. “Honey, what happened to Timmy? You’ve been dropping clues to let us see what he was really like,” she said. “What’s going on?”

“Not tonight, Alexx,” Mac said. “We actually asked you over here to share some new with you.”

“Oh my god, you’re getting married!” Calleigh exclaimed.

“Close,” Horatio laughed. “Maybe someday soon we’ll be able to give you that news but you’re my family and I wanted you all to know what’s going on.”

“I’ve retired from New York,” Mac said. “And officially moved down here.”

“We’re tired of being apart,” Horatio said. He reached over and took Mac’s hand.

Eric grinned. “That’s wonderful news guys,” he said. “I’m really happy for both of you.”

“Thanks Eric,” Mac said. “It means you will be seeing a lot more of me at the lab.”

“Good,” Eric and Calleigh chorused.

“And Alexx, I have a present for you,” Horatio added, remembering the pictures of the ME Speed had drawn.


	13. Chapter 13

Horatio insisted that since Mac cooked it was only fair that he do the dishes and Mac took the opportunity to vanish for half an hour.

“That went well,” Mac commented as he slid his arms around Horatio’s waist. “Although I think they’re going to keep pressing for more details about Speed.”

“I’ll tell them,” Horatio said. “But we have a more pressing problem to deal with.”

“Yes we do,” Mac purred, pushing his erection in against his lover’s ass. “I knew this shirt would bring out your eyes, I just didn’t count on how hot you’d make me. I wanted to jump you the minute you came down from your shower.”

“Ryan was parked across the street,” Horatio said. He dried off his hands and turned to hug Mac.

“Well that killed the mood,” Mac said. “What do you want to do about it, H?”

“I’ll talk with him tomorrow,” Horatio said. He nuzzled at Mac’s jaw, leaning in to kiss when his lover turned his head to give him more access.

“Do you want to tell me where you vanished to?” Horatio murmured against his lover’s skin.

“I’d rather show you,” Mac said. “Come with me.” He took Horatio’s hand and kissed his knuckles. With a soft tug he led the other man to their bedroom; he’d lit candles and closed the blinds. He shivered when he saw the light on Horatio’s skin; as much as he’d loved the blue shirt Mac had started to strip his lover in the hall.

Leaning into kiss Horatio softly Mac unfastened the black jeans, letting gravity help him slip them off. “H, if I’d known you weren’t wearing anything under these jeans I would’ve jumped you much, much sooner.” He kissed each long leg. 

Horatio grinned and tangled his hands in his lover’s dark hair, pulling him up for a deep kiss. “Where do you want me, Mac?”

“On the bed,” Mac said. He moved back with Horatio and, once the taller man was settled, took his right arm gently. “You’ll have to help me with this, H.”

“Just tie them gently in a knot you know won’t slip and won’t tighten if I move,” Horatio said. “You want to make sure I’m secure but safe.”

“You have to tell me how you know so much about all this and…” Mac broke off with a moan as Horatio managed to twist around and start sucking on his cock.

Horatio’s blue eyes were sparkling with a challenge as he started humming softly. Mac’s eyes fluttered closed and he grabbed the headboard for support. He finally managed to summon enough will to pull pack and move out of his lover’s reach. “Let me guess,” he panted. “The first rule of tying your partner up is minding your distance.”

“You could say that,” Horatio purred. He stretched back up towards the headboard with a grin. “Whenever you’re ready, Mac.”

Mac took a moment to get his breathing and body under control. Then he ran his hands up Horatio’s right arm, leaned in to kiss his lover’s wrist and carefully tied the black silk into a knot. “The black looks so good against your skin, Horatio,” Mac whispered. He just as carefully secured Horatio’s left arm and climbed off the bed. “Black is definitely your best color.”

“Now that you have me at your mercy, what are you planning to do?” Horatio asked.

“Drive you out of your mind,” Mac replied fastening his cock ring on his lover. “And you’re not going to come until I want you to.”  
********************

Calleigh and Eric smirked to each other when Horatio told them he was going to stay in his office unless they needed him. He just hoped that they wouldn’t notice that he was sitting on a couple of very soft cushions. His inventive lover had kept him on the edge of release for what seemed like hours and Horatio’s ass hadn’t hurt as bad since his first time.

“Can I talk to you, Horatio?”

Horatio crossed his legs and looked at the young man in the doorway. “You man, Mr. Wolfe,” he said. “Please come in and shut the door behind you.”

Ryan sat down and stared at his lieutenant. Horatio’s deep blue eyes regarded him calmly for a moment before he leaned forward and picked up his coffee mug, not breaking eye contact. “You can continue to be stubborn, Mr. Wolfe, or you can tell me what’s on your mind.”

“I spent some time on the computer yesterday.”

“Yes you did,” Horatio said. “You were looking for information on Tim Speedle. What were you hoping to show us, Ryan? That you can do research; we knew that, you wouldn’t be on my team if you weren’t. Were you hoping to discredit Speed? He might not have had the best record with IAB but I will not hear a bad word spoken about him in this lab.”

“Why are you so blind when it comes to Speedle?” Ryan asked. “The information I found should have been reported and he shouldn’t ever have been able to get a job here.”

“Are you telling me you’ve never made a mistake, Mr. Wolfe?” Horatio asked. “Something you didn’t want anyone else to know?”

“Slitting your wrists down to the bone is not a mistake, Horatio!” Ryan yelled.

Cold blue eyes narrowed at him. “Maybe you should yell a little louder,” Horatio said. “I don’t think they were able to hear you in DNA.”

“But I did,” Mac said as he shut the door behind him. “Horatio.”

“Mac,” Horatio said, the lines around his eyes easing a little. “Mr. Wolfe, you came onto this team with a handicap but its one you have never worked to improve or lose. A CSI cannot work as a loner and it seems to me that you’ve gone out of our way to keep everyone away from you and now you seem upset because you don’t feel like a member of our family.”

“That’s not true,” Ryan protested.

“How does Calleigh take her coffee?” Mac asked. “How many sisters does Eric have?”

“What’s that got to do with this?” Ryan asked in reply.

“You should be able to answer basic questions about your coworkers,” Mac said. “You could’ve learned any of that by simply watching and listening and yet you haven’t. It seems that you don’t want anyone around you.”

“I know you’re sleeping with Horatio,” Ryan blurted.

Horatio blinked several times and tilted his head to the right. “And how would you come to that kind of a conclusion, Mr. Wolfe?” he asked.

“I saw you,” Ryan said. “I followed you home one night hoping to explain what had happened between me and Delko and saw you guys.”

“So that would mean you either looked in my windows or…” Horatio turned and looked at Mac. “It seems we have more than one issue here, Mac.”

“Yes we do,” Mac agreed. “Do you want to do what we talked about, H?”

“I think it’s the only real solution,” Horatio sighed. “Mr. Wolfe, you will be paired with Detective Taylor until further notice. I’ve already spoken with the director and he’s agreed to let Mac come in as a teaching consultant based off his reputation alone. You will listen to and do everything he says and he’s going to teach you what it means to be a member of a team. I want to hear that you’re working hard or I might reconsider pressing charges against you.”

The older men watched as Ryan left the room. “He could make a lot of trouble for us, H,” Mac said.

“Yes he could but not as much as we can for him,” Horatio said. “And we need to put a lattice on top of the fence before we use the deck again for anything other than supper.”


	14. Chapter 14

The trip to the home improvement store had been Horatio’s idea. The side-trip to the local Wal-Mart had been Mac’s. Horatio was determined to fix the fence around his back yard to prevent any more problems if he and Mac wanted to sunbathe in the nude or play around on their deck.

When Calleigh pulled into the driveway she paused for a moment just to admire the view. Both Horatio and Mac were up on short ladders working on the fence and both men were topless. For older men they looked good and Calleigh had a moment of regret that they were taken.

“What SPF are you wearing, Horatio?” she asked with a grin.

“75 and Mac bought an aloe vera plant,” Horatio replied. “What can we do for you this afternoon, Calleigh?”

“I’m sorry to bother you on your day off but I wanted to let you know that I saw Ryan talking with Stetler this morning outside the lab,” she said. “But I don’t know what they were talking about. Stetler looked awfully happy thought.”

Mac looked over at Horatio with a frown. “You don’t think he was stupid enough to go to IAB about us, do you H?”

“Wait, how does Ryan know about you guys?” Calleigh asked looking between the two men.

“He saw something he shouldn’t have,” Horatio replied. “Ryan kinda blurted it out when I was talking to him about his attitude and also stalking.”

“Stalking?” Calleigh asked.

“He followed Horatio home one night to talk with him and also followed someone a couple nights ago,” Mac sighed.

“But that was Speed’s two year memorial supper,” Calleigh said. “There was no reason to invite Ryan, especially after some of the things he’s said about Speed. The news about you guys was just an added bonus.”

Horatio slipped off his sunglasses and leaned against the fence with a small sigh. “I know it’s hard for me to talk about Speed,” he said. “But I don’t know any other way to let you all know about his life away from the lab. He was a very closed man and I’m so used to keeping his secrets it’s going to take time for me to be able to open up.” He rubbed his eyes. “I’ll have another talk with Ryan in the morning and see if I can figure out what the hell is going on.”

“Thanks for letting us know about this, Calleigh,” Mac said. “Will you keep an eye on Ryan the rest of the day and call if anything pops up?”

“Sure Mac,” she said. “I’ll see you later.”

Mac waved and took Horatio’s hand. “Come on,” he said. “Let’s go try that package I brought home.”

“In the back?” Horatio asked with a grin.

“Maybe another time,” Mac said. “There’s something I want to do to you first.”

Horatio followed his partner into their house, pausing to lock the door, and through to the bath. “It seems to me you were the one who insisted on a greasy, oil-based sun screen as opposed to what I wear on a daily basis.”

“It was so I could tell if it washed off,” Mac said. He turned on the shower and looked at his lover. “I don’t want this creamy soft white skin to get burned or blistered and, if it means I have to wash it off, then that’s an added bonus.”

“A shared shower sounds perfect,” Horatio said pressing in against his lover. He rubbed against Mac for a moment, both men moaning at the contact.

Mac pulled back so he could undo Horatio’s shorts. “I would love to see you in a pair of shorts or jeans that rode low on these sweet hips,” he murmured.

“That might be able to be arranged,” Horatio said. He pushed off Mac’s shorts and moved them into the shower.

Their lips met in a soft kiss, hands roaming over familiar territory. It was Mac who tilted his head to deepen the kiss, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue out to play with its mate. “I love how you taste, H,” he whispered as he reached for the body wash. Mac worked up a lather on a wash cloth and reached out to slowly scrub the oil from his lover’s chest. He worked the cloth in small circles up over each shoulder and down Horatio’s arm to his right hand, washing each finger. He repeated the gentle cleaning on the left side before working down the strong stomach to Horatio’s hips.

“Mac,” Horatio moaned his head falling back. His long fingers tangled in his lover’s dark hair.

“Stay relaxed, love,” Mac murmured. He went back to washing and caressing the long, pale legs in front of him. He knew he was tormenting his very responsive lover but wanted to be sure that Horatio would be relaxed enough to sleep when they were done in the shower.

“Please Mac,” Horatio whispered, his voice breaking.

Mac grinned and leaned in, his tongue snaking out to lick the head of his lover’s erection. “I love your taste, H,” he said. “This is what I need.”

“Then take what you need, Mac,” Horatio gasped as his cock was wrapped in moist heat. He focused on not thrusting or forcing Mac to take more that he was comfortable with. He felt Mac’s hands on his hips moving him back until his back bumped up against the cold tile, the wall taking some of his weight.

Horatio’s world narrowed to the sensations of the cool water hitting his body, the slick tile against his skin and the feel of his lover’s mouth around his cock. He could feel the heat and tension building and knew he wasn’t going to last long. “Mac,” he whispered. “Mac, I’m so close. Please Mac, take me over the edge.”

Mac slid a hand around behind his lover and slipped two fingers into his lover’s ass. He swallowed quickly as Horatio came. “You okay, H?” Mac asked licking his lips.

Horatio growled and pulled Mac up for a kiss, pushing his tongue into the other man’s mouth, chasing after the remains of his own flavor. “Take me, Mac,” he whispered against his lover’s lips.

Mac carefully turned his lover around and used some of the body wash to slick his fingers and eased his way into his lover’s body. Horatio braced his hands on the wall and pushed back against Mac’s hand. “Are you ready for me, H?” he asked using his free hand to slick his aching cock.

“So ready to feel you in me,” Horatio said. He let his head drop forward as he felt the hard heat of his lover’s erection spreading him open and filling his body. “So good, Mac,” he moaned.

“You feel so good around me,” Mac whispered. He pressed up against Horatio for a moment just enjoying the connection between them. Then he pulled back slowly and thrust forward setting up a slow rocking rhythm. Reacting to Horatio’s shift Mac caught his lover’s hands and pressed them against the wall with his own. “No touching, H; I want you to come from me in you and nothing else.” It took some focus on Mac’s part but he managed to keep up the slow thrusts, both men enjoying the sparks between them.

A moan deep in Horatio’s throat told Mac that his partner was close so he tightened his grip on the red head’s hands and on his next thrust rotated his hips a little. Horatio’s body spasemed and he came pulling Mac along with him. “Bed,” Mac whispered. He turned off the water and watched as a sleepy Horatio rubbed most of the water off his body before stumbling into the other room and flopping on their bed. Mac snorted in amusement and maneuvered Horatio under the covers before curling up behind him and drifting off to sleep as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Horatio awoke abruptly. He lay in bed for a moment trying to get his breathing under control while he figured out what had jerked him so roughly from a sound sleep. Mac was using him as a pillow, his soft breathing and steady heart beat told Horatio that he hadn’t physically jerked; the lovers were so in tune with one another that if he’d done something unusual he knew his lover would be looking at him with too awake eyes asking what was wrong.

And that was the problem; Horatio didn’t know what was wrong. He didn’t think it was a nightmare that woke him and it definitely wasn’t the cell phone so he wasn’t needed at a crime scene. Then he caught just the faintest whisper in the wind. “Mac will be fine. Mac will live.” And it was Speed’s voice.

“Speed?” Horatio asked turning towards the window. “Tim, what’s going on? What’s wrong?”

“H?”

“I thought I just heard Speed,” Horatio said. He looked down at his lover. “Mac, do you believe in ghosts?”

“You were dreaming, H,” Mac said softly. He ran his hand over Horatio’s chest trying to sooth the other man. “This ordeal with Ryan is just bringing too many bad memories to the front of your mind and you’re having nightmares.”

Horatio blinked a few times. “It just sounded so real,” he said.

“H, I never told you but for a few months after Claire died, after the attacks, I could still hear her voice in our apartment,” Mac said. “She was talking about normal stuff, us going out to dinner or something that happened at work. For a while I thought I was going crazy until I found an article in a magazine that said it’s just another way for us to remember those we love, especially in times of stress.”

“Okay, Mac,” Horatio said. He looked towards the window again almost expecting to see his son there but all he could make out was the outline of the trees. He turned and kissed his lover. “Will you make love to me again before we have to go to work?”

Mac rolled them over and slid into his lover’s body easily, Horatio was still slick from their last session before they fell asleep. “So hot and tight, H,” he whispered. “Love you so much.”

“I love you too, Mac,” Horatio moaned. As his lover started moving his mind blanked and he forgot the whispered words from the wind.  
********************

As the Hummer pulled to a stop outside the lab Horatio started snickering. Mac glanced out the window and snorted. “Someone should tell him that strawberry and lemon with a lime twist not only don’t taste good together they should not be worn with a gray suit.”

“Rick Stetler has never been accused of having good taste,” Horatio replied. “Eric and Ryan should be ready for you to head out to the crime scene. I’ll deal with IAB and maybe I can find out exactly what Ryan told him yesterday.”

“He does look happy doesn’t he?” Mac asked.

Horatio slipped on his sunglasses. “And a happy IAB officer is a freak of nature,” he said. “I’ll see you later, Mac.” He watched his lover make his way into the lab before walking over and joining the still smiling IAB officer. “Good morning, Rick; I see you’re still upholding the highest traditions and respect for internal affairs. What can I do for you?”

“Why wasn’t I made aware of this?” Stetler asked.

“Aware of what, Rick?” Horatio tried not to laugh. “That today was casual day?”

“You can joke about it all you want, Horatio, but this is no laughing matter,” Stetler said. “Why wasn’t the department informed of Speedle’s attempted suicide?”

“Um, that would be because it was none of your damn business,” Horatio said quietly. “And it still isn’t. Speed has been dead for two years; the folder on him is closed. His past has no bearing on the cases he worked and if you even attempt to discredit him I will see that you pay.”

“How can you say that an attempted suicide has no bearing on case work?” Stetler asked. “He never went through counseling; how do we know he wasn’t crazy?”

Horatio slipped off his sunglasses and stepped in close. “Just because he never went through department approved counseling does not mean that he did not receive help,” he said, his voice a deadly whisper. “He passed all his psychological evaluations to become an officer and a CSI; he never once failed in closing a case in a professional manner and he was a benefit to me and my team. Tim Speedle was a man born to help others once he started on that path.”

“Then tell me how we know he didn’t clean his gun in another effort to kill himself?” Stetler demanded.

“Because if you had read the reports you would know that his gun did not malfunction because it was dirty,” Horatio said. “The firing pin was the ultimate problem and that was not caused by dirt.”

“Calleigh Duquesne was one of Speedle’s teammates and can hardly be counted on to give an accurate description of what happened,” Stetler said. “And the gun was never sent out to an independent lab.”

“That’s because Calleigh is the best at her job in the area and other ballistics experts would just arrive at the same conclusions she did,” Horatio said. “You can try to investigate this, Rick, but you will find yourself in legal trouble you do not need.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“No.” Horatio put his sunglasses back on and stepped back. “It’s a promise and one I fully intend to keep. You want to discuss this again, you talk with my lawyer. It’s as simple as that.”  
********************

Horatio had barely stepped into the lab when his cell phone rang. “Mac?”

“H, could you grab Calleigh and come out to our scene, please?” Mac asked. “It’s ending up a lot messier than we originally thought and could use another pair of hands.”

“Just one?” Horatio asked. “Because I sent Calleigh out on her own scene.”

“Well you could put on a pair of gloves and get dirty with the rest of us,” Mac teased. “Just think how much fun the shower would be.”

The red head sank into the Hummer seat with a low moan. “You’re an evil man, Mac,” he said. “We can’t lock the showers at work and I wouldn’t want to wait until we got home again.”

“Payback is a bitch, H,” Mac said. “But seriously; Ryan and Eric are both working back in the bedroom and I’m processing the kitchen. The whole house is a mess and I’m just afraid we’re going to miss something.”

“I’m pulling out of the parking lot now,” Horatio replied. “Tell me what we’re looking at.”

“First walk through showed three vics; Alexx has already transported them to the morgue for autopsy. Two of them were killed in the master bedroom and the third in a second bedroom that had been turned into an office. But if I had to follow the blood trail alone I’d say that at least one if not two of our victims ran around the house while they were bleeding and dropped somewhere else. Alexx said none of them were moved after they died but there are drag marks in the blood so it could have happened before the blood started to settle. I’m just not sure of the motive here.”

“It could be drug related, a gang hit, or just more Miami madness,” Horatio sighed. “I’m never surprised by what this city shows me in its crime scenes. Who’s the detective on scene?”

“Tripp; he’s off questioning witnesses,” Mac said. “But I think he should be back by the time….”

Horatio dropped the phone in shock as a loud explosion came over the line. He flipped on the Hummer’s lights and siren. He didn’t need to pick up the phone again to verify what he’d just heard. A bomb had just exploded at the scene where his lover was working and Mac was in trouble.  
********************

He parked the Hummer and ran towards the building and was shocked when strong arms wrapped around him from behind. “Horatio, they haven’t cleared the scene yet!” Tripp yelled trying to get the lieutenant’s attention. “Let the firemen do their job!”

“Mac’s in there,” Horatio said. “Let me go, Frank; I need to find Mac.”

“They’ll find him, Horatio,” Frank said. He pulled his friend back towards the Hummer. “Don’t make me cuff you to this thing. Calm down and tell me what the hell is going on here. I step out for two minutes to question someone and then there’s shit flying everywhere.”

“I was on the phone with Mac,” Horatio said. “He was telling me about the scene and then there was an explosion. I recognized it as a bomb and, shit; Danny.”

“What?” Tripp demanded.

“Mac’s friend in New York, I need to call him,” Horatio said. “I need to let him know what’s going on.”

Frank put his hands on his hips and looked at his friend. “Mac Taylor will be fine, Horatio; he’s too damn stubborn to die like this and leave you alone. Hell, he loves you too much.”

“How?”

“You aren’t exactly subtle,” Frank snorted. “But don’t worry, I haven’t told anyone and I won’t. You don’t need that kind of trouble. Call your friend in New York and have him fly down. I’ll feel better once you have someone around you can lean on.”

“Frank, you’re bleeding,” Horatio said.

“Yeah, couple pieces of glass hit me but I’m fine,” Frank said. “Stay here while I try to find out what’s going on. I don’t want you near that scene until I’m sure it’s safe.”

“Thanks Frank,” Horatio said softly. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a now familiar number and waited.


	16. Chapter 16

Eric coughed and tried to sit up. Pressure on his chest kept him down and he fought it for a minute. “Hey,” a familiar voice said. “Stay still will you? If I don’t keep pressure on this wound then you’re going to bleed out before they find us and I’ll be damned if I’m going to let you die on me.”

“Wolfe?” Eric asked.

“Yeah, who’d you expect, Santa?” Ryan asked. “Now hold still. I’m using my jacket and it’s not exactly the best bandage in the world.”

“What happened?”

“The house blew up,” Ryan said. “And I don’t mean from one of our fights; this was either a set up for us or someone didn’t do their job and clear the scene properly.”

“What about Mac?” Eric asked. “Where’s he?”

“I don’t know, he was out in the other room,” Ryan replied. “I haven’t heard anything but the debris settling around us. If he was closer to the seat of the explosion he could be dead.”

“No!” Eric tried to sit up again. “Mac can’t be dead. We have to try and find him. Let me go, I have to find him.”

Ryan all but sat on Eric’s legs to keep the other man in place. “Will you *stop* it?” he snarled. “Look, Eric; I know you don’t like me but you had a pretty big piece of wood spear you and you probably hit your head when you fell. Right now the best thing you can do is stay still and let me keep pressure on this. I heard Detective Taylor on the phone talking to Horatio so I know that H is on his way and he’s going to get us all out of this. Don’t make his pain any worse by dying.”

“What are you talking about?” Eric lay back and looked into his co-worker’s eyes. “And why aren’t you more cut up?”

“I was checking the closet when the bomb went off,” Ryan said. “I only got a nasty bump on the head; I’m fine. And I know about Horatio and Detective Taylor’s relationship.”

“What?”

“Look, I peaked over Horatio’s fence, okay,” Ryan said. “I was worried because I heard H moaning and thought he might be hurt. Then I don’t know why but I stayed and watched. I feel bad enough about the whole affair but I blurted it out to both of them a couple days ago and I think Horatio might be ready to fire me.”

“Nah, H never fires no one,” Eric said coughing. “I’ve messed up a bunch of times and he’s always covered for me. Don’t worry about it; let’s just stay focused on getting out of here.”

“Eric, why don’t you like me?” Ryan asked suddenly.

“What?” Eric almost laughed; it seemed like that was all he’d been able to say since he woke up.

“You don’t like me,” Ryan said. “I’m just wondering why.”

“Look, Wolfe; Speed was my best friend,” Eric said. “The one man I knew would have my back no matter what was going on. The one man I knew I could call any time and he would be there for me, even if it was in the middle of an important case. Losing him was like losing my left arm man. And then you came in and tried to fit into the Speed shaped hole at the lab. You tried too hard, you made mistakes that put all of us on the line and it seemed like you never listened to anyone no matter what advice we were giving you.” He stopped to cough. “You never seemed to want to be around any of us so after a while it just got easier to keep you in the slot you created that we all labeled co-worker. Once you settled down in the field you showed that you have an eye for this job; H wouldn’t have kept you around if you didn’t, but you’ve never tried to make yourself a member of the team. You always keep all of us, H included, at arms length unless you need us for something.”

“That’s the way I’ve always done things,” Ryan said.

“Yeah, look at it this way,” Eric said. “If you were still in patrol would you want to be working alone all the time or would you like to know that there were always guys there that you could trust to back you up in any situation, not because it was their job, but because they wanted to? Because they were your friends and cared about what happened to you? It’s all well and good to keep people away from you to keep yourself safe but it’s a lonely life. And if you step on your co-workers while you’re trying to get to the top you’ll be more lonely than ever because you will have alienated all of them in your quest for glory.”

Ryan checked the wound and reapplied pressure. “How do you know all this?”

“Because before I met Speed I liked to work alone,” Eric said. “He came along and put me in my place and, once he saw I was able to do what needed to be done, he started teaching me.” He grinned weakly. “Speed just had this tone about him that said for everyone to go away and leave him alone but drew you in at the same time. I really miss him.”

“Everyone does,” Ryan said. “I know you guys are comparing me to him all the time and it’s not fair.”

“No we’re not,” Eric replied. “You don’t understand. Look, Wolfe, Speed was one of a kind and losing him hurt us all deeply; especially Horatio. None of us have ever put you next to Speed in any way because you’re two different people and it would be unfair of us to expect you to be as good in the field as Speed without some time and training; which you’re getting. If you keep at it in five years time you’ll be as good at trace as Speed was. You’ve got the mind and the drive; just not the people skills.” His eyes started drooping. 

“Stay awake, Eric,” Ryan said. He sat up on his knees, careful not to lean much more of his weight on the injured man. “I don’t want to have to explain to Horatio how you died on me. And I really don’t want to be the one to have to tell your parents you gave up the fight.”

“I’m tired,” Eric said softly.

“That’s the lack of blood,” Ryan said. “Come on, Eric; tell me about diving. When’s the last time you went?”

“Last week,” Eric murmured. “Went out with this girl…”

Ryan checked the other man’s pain response and found he’d passed out again. “Damn,” he muttered. “Come on, Horatio, where are you?”  
********************

The last time Mac could remember a bomb going off like that was back in the Marine Corps. He shook his head a few times and took stock of his body. Apart from the sharp pains in his right wrist he felt okay, no dizziness or pain in his head; just the ringing in his ears and he wondered how close he’d been to the actual bomb. Wincing he undid the middle button of his now soot-stained white dress shirt and tucked his wrist inside to keep it as immobile as possible. Then he started looking around for his phone.

It was in pieces much like the crime scene around him. He knew that his lover would be frantic trying to get in touch with him and decided that his best option at that point was to try and find a way out of the building; or what was left of it. Mac knew that his team had been in the back of the house but the hallway was completely blocked and there was no way to get to them.

He thought for a moment. The kitchen had been at the back of the house and there had been a door. Mac looked around and saw what looked like an opening he could fit through. It took some wiggling and cursing on his part but Mac managed to squeeze through and fell out onto the back step. He lay there until the stars went away and he could breathe again without his arm feeling like it was going to fall off. 

“Mac,” a voice cried and he was gathered into very familiar and safe arms. “Are you okay, love?”

“My wrist,” Mac replied. “Ryan and Eric?”

“Nothing yet,” Horatio said. “Come on; let’s get you checked out and to the hospital. Danny’s on his way down and he’s anxious to see you.”

“Why’d you call Danny?” Mac grumbled as he was helped around the broken house to the waiting ambulance.

“Because I didn’t know how badly you were hurt and I knew he’d want to be here for you,” Horatio said. “Come on, be a good patient and let them check you out.”

“I’d rather you check me out,” Mac whispered so only Horatio could hear him. “At home.”

Horatio grinned and knew that his lover would be okay and recalled the words he’d heard that morning. “Thanks, Speed,” he said softly. “I shouldn’t have forgotten.”

“What?” Mac asked.

“I’ll tell you later,” Horatio replied. “And I’ll meet you at the hospital as soon as I’m sure my boys are okay.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, H,” Mac said. He looked around and mouthed ‘I love you.’

“Me too, Mac,” Horatio said. “Me too.”


	17. Chapter 17

Horatio told Tripp he would meet up with him at the hospital because there was one stop he had to make first. He ignored the look the detective was giving him and made his way to the Hummer. He didn't know how it was possible but somehow Speed had come back to him that morning with an important message and Horatio wasn't going to wait to stop and say thanks.

The cemetery was as quiet as ever. Horatio parked and made his way to the shady plot where his son was. "Hi Tim," he said softly. "I just wanted to stop and thank you for bringing me the message this morning. I forgot it because I didn't know how it could possibly be you but when I saw Mac was okay I remembered. If you're watching over him it means more to me than you could ever know."

His cell phone rang on the drive to the hospital; Danny was in town and wanted to know where he should go to meet up with Horatio. He told the younger man what hospital Mac and the others had been taken to and agreed to meet up with him there. Horatio's mind was still turning over the facts that all pointed to Speed being able to make contact in dangerous or life threatening situations and he decided to do some research into guardian angles and see if he could make some sense of it all.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Horatio said to the nurse at the desk in the emergency room. "Hi, I'm Lieutenant Caine; three of my men were brought in and I'm wondering if you could tell me where I can find them?"

"Names?"

"Mac Taylor, Eric Delko and Ryan Wolfe," Horatio said. "And Detective Tripp may have already checked on them; he was on the scene as well."

"Mr. Wolfe checked out fine and I think he said he'd be in the waiting room," the nurse said. "Mr. Delko is in surgery and the doctors are running some tests on Mr. Taylor's ears. The waiting room is that way; I'll let the doctors know you're here and someone will be out to check with you soon."

"Thank you," Horatio said. He slipped his sunglasses into a pocket and made his way down the hall. He wasn't too concerned about the tests his lover was undergoing; Mac had been able to hear him just fine at the scene and he could still hear the words Speed had gifted him with that morning. Horatio was more concerned about Eric; he'd seen the firemen bring out the unconscious man and had been alarmed at the amount of blood staining the jacket they were still using as a compress.

"Horatio." The sound of his name made his look up. Danny was pacing the small family waiting room.

"He'll be fine, Danny," Horatio said. "Mac's too stubborn to stay down for long."

"I know, how are you doing?" Danny asked.

"I feel like I've just run a marathon after a suspect and need to sleep for a week," Horatio replied. "Was there someone else here when you arrived?"

"Yeah; he said to tell you he'd be back after he took a shower and changed into some clean clothes," Danny said. "He looked pretty shook up so I got him to go lay down in an empty room and had the doctors look at him again. It was delayed shock so he's still in there."

"Nice work, Danny," Horatio said. He sank into a chair with a sigh. "And now all we can do is wait. Tell me how everyone in New York is."

Danny snorted and sat down next to his friend. "Don't you mean how Donnie is?"

"It's the same thing," Horatio said.  
********************

Ryan lay on the bed in the darkened room and thought about the past few hours. He didn't know how anyone could have missed the bomb in the house and wanted to ask Horatio about it but also knew that another shift would pull the scene. It was just as well because he didn't think he could go back into the house where Eric's blood was all over the floor.

And it was weird. Eric's words seemed to reach him in a way that no one else's had. It made him really want to think about what he'd said and done since arriving at the lab. He knew that he probably wouldn't have a job much longer; Stetler had been thrilled with the news he'd delivered and Horatio would never be able to forgive that kind of a betrayal. It didn't matter that Ryan had just saved Eric's life, he'd maligned someone important to Horatio and he didn't think the red head would ever be able to forgive him.

Voices in the hall caught his attention just as the door to his room opened and Horatio walked in followed by Mac. Ryan debated pretending to be asleep but stopped when he realized that Horatio had seen he was awake.

"Mr. Wolfe, thank you," Horatio said. "The doctors just told us that if Eric hadn't been tended to as completely and competently as he was he wouldn't have made it. He's in recovery right now and I'm going to call his parents. I just wanted to stop and tell you how grateful I am that you were there and willing to help him. I won't ever forget this."

"Mac, what was that all about?" Ryan asked when they were alone.

"Horatio has long seen Eric as a member of his family," Mac said. "How are you holding up?"

"Sore but okay," Ryan sighed. "They told me I was fine and I almost passed out in the waiting room. A blond guy with a heavy accent got them to look at me again and they put me in here for the night."

"What kind of accent?" Mac asked.

"East coast," Ryan replied. "I'll be fine, Mac. Just, would you guys let me know how Eric's doing or when I can see him?"

"Sure," Mac said. "And don't worry, everything will be fine."  
********************

"Horatio."

The lieutenant tucked his phone back into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and turned to face the men walking towards him from the parking lot. "Hello Rick, what can I do for you now?"

"This is Stan Bradford from the DA's office," Stetler said. "He's very interested in what I told him about Speedle and you."

"I'm sorry, Rick, but what exactly are you talking about?" Horatio asked.

"Speedle's attempted suicide and your cover-up," Stetler replied.

"Tim never tried to kill himself," Horatio said. "Which you would know if you had bothered to pull up his records rather than listen to gossip around the lab. I did find a young man years ago who had tried to kill himself but he died a John Doe. It was the case that led me to the crime lab."

Stetler's face started turning red. "But you admitted it this morning," he said. "In the parking lot of the lab."

"Did I?" Horatio asked. "I remember talking to you about one of my CSIs recent behavior but I assure you now, much like I did this morning that its all been taken care of and there's nothing more for IAB to concern themselves with. Now if you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I have two wounded men inside that I'd like to go and check on. Rick, if you're looking for something to do you might check in with Detective Tripp and see if he's been able to learn how the men clearing the house this morning failed to find a bomb."

Horatio nodded to the men and turned to go back into the hospital. It was all he could do to keep a straight face; he loved it when he could get the upper hand on IAB, especially Rick Stetler.

"Everything okay, H?" Mac asked from the waiting room where he was talking with Danny.

"I think it will be, Mac," Horatio replied. "I think it all will be."


	18. Chapter 18

The waves were breaking softly on the beach in the darkness. Horatio sighed and watched them as best he could in the moonlight.

"Penny for your thoughts," Mac said softly.

"I'm just thinking about Speed," Horatio replied. He tightened his grip around his lover's waist carefully and leaned in to rest his chin on Mac's left shoulder. "I'm positive he came and told me that you'd be fine. I just managed to forget it and panicked when the bomb went off. If Tripp hadn't been there when I arrived I think I would have run into the building to find you regardless of how stable the structure was."

"So you think Speed is watching over us?" Mac asked.

"I don't know what to think, Mac," Horatio said. "All I have are the facts. I woke up for some reason and heard Speed's voice talking to me. He told me that you would be fine and live. Then later that day you're in an explosion that could well have taken you from me forever. Do you think it's so illogical of a jump to think that Speed is taking care of us the way I once did him?"

Mac was quiet for a while. "No," he finally said. "I think you and Tim shared a bond that is impossible for others to understand or explain and it's holding you together even now."

"I just don't think I want to tell anyone else about this," Horatio said.

"Considering how much your team has learned these past few weeks I think one more heart stopping revelation wouldn't be too much," Mac said trying desperately to keep a straight face and failing.

Horatio laughed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you," he said. "But I think I'll start by taking you home and keeping you forever."


End file.
